A Heart of Fire
by Acirius
Summary: Set in the AgK Universe. This story has Tatsumi travelling to the capital but never meeting up with Night Raid. Instead, Esdeath sinks her claws into him before they ever can. Will Tatsumi bend to Esdeath's ideal and willpower or will he be the one to change her? Can Tatsumi create change within the Empire, or will it consume him? (Primarily Tatsumi POV).
1. The Capital City

**A Small Note**

So hey guys! This is the first thing I've written in 6 years, and the first thing I've ever posted/published online! Well, on a site like this anyway. Any critical pointers are happily accepted and feel free to PM me any time!

So, I just feel I should take a moment to say that I love AgK, I adored both the anime and the manga even though I felt in both cases they never explored all of their options, never world built enough and didn't give us satisfying endings. The setting and the characters were top notch though! And I really felt EsdeathxTatsumi was a missed opportunity on the part of the mangaka and the anime writers. :(

This story is basically, what I -think- would have happened if Tatsumi had never met Night Raid, if instead Esdeath got to him first, caught him before they could. And had guided his potential and talent herself. Anyway, I just wanted to say that there will probably be a few scenes in the upcoming chapters which you'll recognise if you watched/read AgK (which you probably have). The reason for that is that I felt they actually did a good job with these scenes, they served their purpose, and so I kept them in both to implement the story in the canon lore, to remind readers of AgK, and cos I probably couldn't think of any better way for it to happen really. _

The first chapter is actually mostly the basis of episode 1, so to be honest you can skip 75% of it, it only diverges towards the end of the chapter into my own story, but I felt it was worth putting it in and writing it up because I hoped it would help jog peoples memories of AgK, I hoped it would help really ground the story and it gave me a chance to get a feel for writing the fanfic. So sorry if you read through it all going "I know that!", feel free to skip the first 75% if you feel. ;3

* * *

**The Capital City**

Tatsumi spared a glance back over his shoulder towards his village, a faint pang tugging at his heart as he left everything he knew behind. Turning back to face down the long path towards the capital one leather boot crunched down into the snow followed by another, taking steps towards his future destiny.

All he'd known was the snowy tundra of the northern region. A land of endless white that stretched out to either horizon, dotted with withered, leafless trees that somehow managed to keep on living. He'd been told what to expect out in the world. He'd been told of the western regions deep, fogged jungles. It's endless mires and marshes and of the wild creatures that lived within its depths. He'd been told of the southern regions mountain ranges of sand, though he hadn't quite believed that one. "Who could live in a land of nothing but sand?" he'd thought to himself.

He found himself growing more and more amazed and hopeful as the weeks wandered by, snow-filled tundra giving way to a life-filled, verdant spectacle as he walked into the heartlands of the empire. Gone were the snow-filled paths, and in their place well-trodden dirt and cobbled roads. Filled with mercantile and trade as numerous wagons and carts trundled on by. He stopped a few times at villages, curious to see what was on sale or just to gain shelter. And most of the time he was able to pick up a bounty for slain danger-beasts he encountered along his path.

* * *

It was an idyllic scene, the wind gently blowing down the small dirt road that led to the capital. A wall of greenery rustling each side as that small breeze filtered through the tall pines. A cart clattering down the dirt path, two figure chuckling with each other as they joked and chatted on their journey. Little did they know what awaited them on moment later. The ground seemingly shaking and trembling, panicked glances cast downwards towards that earthen road as great cracks and crevices split across its surface metres ahead of them. Both of the merchants crying out in shock and terror as the very road that stretched out before them suddenly erupted upwards. Great chunks of earth sent flying high.

As the dust cloud settled two large, beady crimson eyes stared down at the merchants. A colossal beast stood over them, easily twenty times the size of a man and covered in an earth-brown carapace. Two large, clawed arms extending from either side of its upper body. It's lower body more consistent with that of a caterpillar with many tiny legs that dug heavily into the dirt road. The large carapace-covered beast let loose an animalistic roar as it had found its prey for the day. The merchants brought their arms up, cowering beneath them as if they might offer some vain protection as the monster launched its own clawed hand down at them, a hand easily capable of crushing the men, cart and horses all in one.

But instead of death the sight of the colossal beasts arm limply falling to the floor with an earth-shaking 'thud' was what met their eyes. Both of them staring on in surprise as they caught sight of a figure in the dust kicked up by that falling arm. Tatsumi slowly stood up, the short-sword held in his right hand slowly dripping blood down onto the earth as he turned with a grin, looking up at his now one-armed opponent. His words filled with a thrilled tone. "An earth dragon, first-class danger beast. A worthy opponent indeed."

The earth dragon did not respond in kind, a horrible roar of pain leaving it's toothed maw before it raised it's one remaining arm high before bringing it down. The merchants looking on in shock as the large hand slammed into the ground, cratering the spot where Tatsumi had once stood. But he was already gone, high in the air above the large danger beast the boy could only grin once more. "It's over." He exclaimed, letting loose his own battle cry as he began to spin as he fell, blade slashing through his opponent time and time again until he landed on one knee. Bloodied blade held out before him. It almost took a moment for the danger beast to realise it was death. Blood spurting arterially from its many crisscrossed wounds. Slowly slumping forwards to fall across the road with a heavy thud.

Tatsumi stood, his blade soon socketed in its sheath on his back. Grinning his toothy, innocent grin as he looked back at the dead danger beast, one arm even reaching for the sky as he let loose a cheer of victory. "That's another one down! Yet more gold to send back for the village."

One hand moving to press a clenched fist to his chest as he thought back to his small village.

As the merchants drew near they could more clearly see the young man who'd saved them. Tatsumi was hardly tall by any standards standing at 5' 5" despite being nearly eighteen, not that his shortness made him weak as by many comparisons he was certainly strong! Not anyone could take down a first-class danger beast, let alone on their own! Unruly brown hair framed an innocent, naive face. He was clad in his usual travelling gear. A simple white shirt over which was a cream sweater, the cuffs tucked under his leather gauntlets. A pair of black trousers tucked into simple leather boots. A brown travelling cloak was thrown over the large bag he carried over his back. His blade was a simple affair, a well-honed and sharpened iron short-sword, the hilt wrapped with leather.

Soon enough the two merchants came running up, each one exclaiming their shock and awe at his single-handed victory over the earth dragon.

"That was awesome!" The first one shouted.

"You single-handedly took down a Danger Beast!" The other cried as he ran up behind his partner.

Tatsumi turned and beamed yet another smile at them. Proud of his achievements. "Of course, this was mere child's play for one as skilled as myself!" he openly boasted, the merchants staring at his blatant egotistical display with notably dropped expressions. Tatsumi didn't notice them, carrying on with his speech. "I'm Tatsumi, remember the name, for one day everyone in the capital will know it. I plan to join the Imperial Army." At this exclamation, both merchants went silent.

The first merchant to have approached Tatsumi took a half step forwards, his expression grave as he spoke. "You intend to go to the capital?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed Tatsumi. "I intend to make it big in the city and earn enough money for my village."

"A worthy cause, and while the capital is certainly lively you should be careful. It's filled with monsters far worse than this danger beast.." The merchant explained, jerking a thumb back to the toppled earth dragon. His face serious. "The capital is a place where hopes and dreams go to the capital to be crushed.."

Tatsumi looked only slightly fazed, a moment's hesitation flitting across his features before he raised his right hand, curling it into a fist as his resolve returned. "I can't turn back now, not when I'm finally so close to the capital. I need to earn enough for my village to survive, no matter what." He hefted his backpack over one shoulder, put his right foot forward and continued down the path. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, so long as my village can survive and carry on."

The merchants watching him with a small shake of the head. The first one turning to the other. His voice tinged with a little sadness. "He'll be eaten alive.."

* * *

Tatsumi had seen that the capital was huge from afar, miles ahead of even reaching the gates he'd seen the towering palace, the resolute walls of the citadels rings, the sprawling homes that clustered and sat in the shadow of the high walls. To him it had seemed like the capital would extend to the ends of the world upon seeing it, the huge city easily miles across in size. Thus it was only more impressive when he walked through the massive gate, easily making his way past the guards without even being checked as they were too busy dealing with the many commerce wagons trying to enter the city. He could barely believe the insane size of the city, the huge imperial palace dominated the skyline, casting a towering and powerful shadow across the surrounding city with its presence and impressive size. His eyes cast around as he stared in marvel at the many cafes and shops that lined the main streets.

"You can't spend forever staring at the city!" Tatsumi admonished himself openly, starting to walk down the cobbled streets, he had a destination in mind, though no clue how he'd reach it.

Eventually stopping momentarily to ask a passer-by the location of the recruitment office before carrying on his way. Not at all noticing the tall, beautiful blonde woman who'd spotted him bumbling through the streets and had taken to following him.

It hadn't taken him long to find the barracks having finally gotten directions, only a half-hour of walking the streets and he found himself stood before a tall, white building. The flag of the imperial army draped over the pillars that guarded the door. A wide, toothy grin crossed his features as he brought his right hand up, clenching it into a fist once more as he spoke aloud to himself. "Alright, now I just have to get them to accept me as an officer." Soon stepping into the building only to have his jaw drop as he saw the huge line that stretched out from the single desk within the large room all the way to the doorway. Standing in line for three hours as the multiple applicants filled out the many forms and handed them back to the recruitment officer was hardly Tatsumi's idea of time well spent, especially when this was the time he was supposed to be getting money for the village! By the time he'd finally reached the front of the line all of the gusto and confidence had been worn out of him. His arms hanging at his side as he slouched.

"Next!" shouted the imperial officer.

Tatsumi jumped at the order, stepping forward as he let that grin he had earlier return. "I'm Tatsu-." his words cut short as the officer simply held up a piece of paper.

"Fill this form out and we'll see if you can join the imperial army." the officer stated with a resigned, almost bored voice.

Tatsumi grabbed the paper, his face falling as he scanned the document. "This means I would be starting out as a recruit?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course you'd start out as a grunt kid, you expected to be in command instantly?" the recruitment officer could barely contain a small chuckle of bemusement at the kids dropped, almost outraged face.

One of Tatsumi's eyebrows twitched as a small smirk grew on his face. "There's no way I can get enough money for the village as a grunt. They'll easily let me be an officer if they see my strength!" he thought to himself, left hand reaching back as he grabbed his blade and drew it with a rasp of metal on metal. Pointing it straight at the officer as he proudly shouted "Let me show you my technique, if I'm good enough will you let me start as a commanding officer!?"

The response was not one he'd been looking for. Two imperial guardsmen hauling him to the door and bodily throwing the boy out of the building. Tatsumi let loose a loud "Oof!" of pain as he landed on his back, legs in the air. Strength and technique or not they weren't going to tolerate someone pointing a blade at them! His blade soon followed, clattering in the dirt beside him. He instantly shot to his feet, turning and pointing at the door angrily as he started shouting at the officer who stood there. "What the hell?! At least give me a chance!"

The officer only stood there, a vein popping from his forehead in anger. First, a sword pointed at him and now this kid was shouting at him! "You think we can hire anyone with a sword? In this time of recession we've had countless idiots come here to join the army! One less is hardly much of a concern!" the officer countered, his hand reaching the doorknob and grabbing ahold.

Tatsumi could only watch in annoyance and shock as the door slammed shut. His arms folded over his chest as he stares at the door. His head slowly falling back to stare up at the sky, noting how the sun was just beginning to dip, it was certainly well past lunchtime. Something his stomach clearly agreed with it, growling loudly. His arms clasped around his stomach as he pursed his lips. "What am I going to do now? How will I earn money for the village?! Should I try again..? Though it doesn't seem like they'll let me back in..." A shadow falling over him as he sat there, his eyes adjusting quickly as he found himself staring up at a beautiful blonde. The most notable thing being her busty chest. The young blonde easily towering over his seated form, clad in little but a black crop-top, scarf and flowing black trousers.

He barely heard her first question as she looked down at him. "What're you looking at shrimp?" a small grin accompanying her question. Tatsumi simply sat there, leaning on his backpack with a blush written across his face as the blonde continued. The woman brought her hand up, fingers clicking loudly as she smiled. "Aha, no doubt you're another one of those dreamers that have come from the country to make it big in the capital huuuh?"

"How did you know?" responded Tatsumi, his arms still crossed over his chest as he pouted lightly at the blondes accurate guess.

"You have that look about you" she responded with a light shrug. Reaching down and grabbing onto Tatsumi's collar she hauled him up. Not giving him any time to struggle. "I can help set you up, I have plenty of contacts."

"Seriously!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in surprise, his delight evident on his smiling features.

"Yep!" the blonde nodded, letting go of Tatsumi's collar as she grinned once more "But you'll have to treat me to lunch in order to learn how to get into the military!"

Thus it was Tatsumi found himself seated in an inn, watching the blonde pound back the same tankard time and time again as it was refilled with ale. He wasn't really in much of a mood to continue playing games, he just wanted to know how to get hired. His hands slamming on the table. "Please tell me how to get into the government!" he said.

The blonde simply placed her tankard back down, smacking her lips with the back of her spare hand as he spared a glance down at Tatsumi. The corner of her lips tugged into a smirk "You need two things. Connection and money. I can help you get into the military, but you'd need to put up the money to pay your way in."

Tatsumi soon enough slammed a large coin purse of gold down onto the table, with a slightly smug expression, arms folded over his chest as he spoke. "I earned this during my travel by killing danger beasts for bounties." It was easily all of the money he'd earned on his travel. "This may be everything I have, but if she can get me into the military I'll surely earn this back in no time!" he thought to himself.

The blonde woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the heavy purse of gold. Eyeing it as she reached over, grabbing it and hefting it up. She even went so far as to reach in, lift out a coin and bite on it with her oddly fanged teeth. "Wait, fanged teeth!?" he thought to himself, staring at the woman with a surprised expression. Though her next words had him returning to a smug grin.

"Ohhhh? Well then you certainly must be strong!" The blonde said, a seductive hint to her words as she dragged the bag to her side of the table. "I'm sure you'll rise through the ranks in no time, just wait here and I'll be back soon enough..."

And with those final words, she was gone. The blonde standing up from the table and leaving. Tatsumi sat there as the hours passed. His legs swinging under the table. Initially he'd worn a happy smile of glee, knowing that finally he'd be able to make his way into the military! And... Then as the hours passed it changed. He went from delighted to slightly worried. Soon enough resting his chin in his hands as he sat there dejected. He knew he'd been tricked by this point, the inn having emptied in the past hours, darkness long having fallen outside. "You've been had, kid." The bartenders words filled the room, to Tatsumi they sounded both tired and depressed. The weary, pitiful look the bartender cast his way the last thing Tatsumi needed as the fact he'd been robbed of all his money finally fell upon him with all its weight.

Tatsumi left the establishment soon after, of course not until he'd used the last of his gold to pay off both his and the woman's tab. "Damn that set of boobs... Next time I see her I'll make sure to get every gold coin back!" he internally seethed to himself as he wandered the darkening streets. Looking for a place to stay out of the cold and rain. "At least I still have my sword and strength, that's all I need." Scratching the back of his head as he let out a mighty sigh.

* * *

Tatsumi had finally found his resting place after an hour of searching, it was higher up in the capital, closer to the centre. He could tell he'd wandered deeper into the capital from the fact the street was dimly lit, the nice bistros and cafes lining the street seemed so upmarket, marbled entrances and fancy wrought-iron fencing enclosed each off from the other. Clustered beneath a light sat Tatsumi, his brown cloak wrapped around his frame.

His head that'd been tucked down into his knees only raised as he heard the clattering of a carriage stopping before him. Eyeing it suspiciously as he saw a small blonde girl stepping down and arguing with her guards. He could tell instantly that she was from wealth. The elegant and well-crafted blue dress she was wearing, alongside the fact she even had guards, alerted Tatsumi to the fact that he wasn't dealing with some random passerby from the city who decided to stop. "Oh gods.. Another blonde." Tatsumi thought, his curiosity immediately turning to suspicion, thoughts of his robbery at the blonde set of boobs earlier immediately returning.

He stared at her cautiously as she approached and leaned down, the young girl matching his stare before she finally spoke: "I'm Aria."

Tatsumi didn't give her a response, staring at her. The young warrior already jaded by the short time he'd spent in the citadel. As Aria began to prattle on about how she could offer him sanctuary and help him he only grew more and more suspicious. One side of him was screaming at him that this was his chance. "This is exactly what you need Tatsumi! Shelter and a chance to find a job and earn money! Plus she even says she'll help you find your friends!" a voice was telling him, but he ignored it. After what boobs had done to him earlier he wasn't about to let anyone get the better of him in the capital. "Never again!" he shouted to himself internally.

Aria practically fell over as she stumbled back, recoiling suddenly as Tatsumi shot up to his feet, even as short as he was he towered over the young girl, he spared a glance down at her. A sad smile tugging at the corner of one lip before he turned and without so much as uttering a word down to the friendly girl, turned on one heel. Marching off, and not deeper into the capital to the fancier districts, no he was heading down towards the merchants streets. Hoping to the gods of his village that he could find work there.

He could hear the girl behind him, shouting towards his back. "But I'm offering you help! Don't you know you shouldn't turn down a helping hand?!" Luckily for Tatsumi, he didn't have to listen to her shouting for too long as he turned a corner, his bag hefted over one shoulder. His other arm keeping his cloak tucked around his frame as he tried to make his way through the weaving cobbled streets.

* * *

Tatsumi's eyes cracked open to a ray of sunlight bathing the dirty street. He'd found a blacksmith during his wanderings in the night and had decided to slump down next to it, well it had been more like collapse as he'd fallen asleep nigh on instantly. And to say he'd found -a- blacksmith was a bit of a stretch as he glanced down the street, seeing that almost the entire street was taken up by numerous forges and smithing shops. He stayed a moment in his seated position, watching the few people who milled up and down the street barely spare him a glance. Initially he tried a few blacksmiths, offering his admittedly limited skills as a blacksmith to them as an apprentice. "If I can't find work in the military, then I can always use my ability to forge iron to earn money!" He'd told himself last night. Though it was becoming a dwindling prospect given the number of doors who'd slammed in his face and the number of harsh rejections he's suffered from the blacksmiths. Eventually coming to a stop midway through the street, having almost given up all hope as he slumped against the door. Falling to a seated position. "I can't return to the village empty-handed... I -have- to find a way to make money for them!"

A sudden yelp of surprise and shock flew from his lips as the door he'd been leaning against yanked open. Tatsumi collapsing onto his back into the doorway. "Gaaah!" His eyes took but a moment to adjust to the dim light of the shop. Finding himself staring up at a tall, broad-shouldered man standing over him. Tatsumi easily noted the age of the blacksmith, the grey hair lining the large man's scraggly beard and short hair plucking him out as easily in the 50's. Not that his physique showed it. Bulging, chiselled muscles covered the blacksmiths frame from a hard life of days upon days spent hammering iron. He just looking down towards the small guy currently laid in his doorway, one bushy eyebrow arching as he let out a grunt. "Huh..? What're you doing down there kid?"

Tatsumi instantly leapt to his feet. Gulping nervously as he found himself staring up at the huge man filling the doorway. "I- I'm looking for a job!" he blurted out, a moment's hesitation following before he continued on "I need to earn enough money for my village to survive! So please take me as an apprentice!" Tatsumi's hands clapped together as he suddenly leant forward. Bowing down deeply before the blacksmith.

A loud growl filled Tatsumi's ears, one eye peeking open as he spared a glance skyward at the blacksmith. The huge merchant had his brawny arms crossed over his chest. Staring down towards Tatsumi with a curious and amused expression. He didn't say anything, he just reached out and grabbed the hilt of the blade on Tatsumi's weapon. Unsheathing it and holding it up high, examining it as the boy jumped and leaped upwards towards it. Tatsumi protesting as he tried to get back his sword. "HEY! Give that back! This is no fair! Don't make me take you down old man!" Tatsumi fumed, one eyebrow twitching with anger as he glared up at the grizzled blacksmith.

The blacksmith only chuckled out at this. "Old man? I guess you're right there" he drawled out in his gravelly tones. His eyebrows arched as he inspected the well-made, though simple iron short sword. His glance falling back to Tatsumi. And it was a look that made the young warrior stop on the spot, staring up at the blacksmith with a defiant look. "Did you make this kid?"

Tatsumi tilted his head upwards slightly, pride filling his eyes as a smug grin curled at his lips. Arms folding over his chest. "I did, impressed?"

"Hmm.. Well it's the work of an amateur, but one with potential." The blacksmith responded. Casting another glance down at Tatsumi as he grumbled to himself once again before he heaved a short sigh. "I've been looking for an apprentice... Better one with some skill than one without. Consider yourself hired kid. I'm Maxim."

Tatsumi could hardly contain himself, a broad happy grin crossing his face as he realised he'd got a job! "Yes! Finally, I'll become the best blacksmith yet, and with the money I'll earn the village will be rich forever!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1. :O

Oof, well a lot of that (the first 3/4) is mostly canon with episode 1. But I felt it was necessary to really ground the story in something. Though I'm not sure it came across very well, it's the first time I've written in six years. Personally, I'm not sure of the perspective, there's a good chance I'll decide to write it a totally different way in the next chapter and probably come back to edit this one, we'll see I guess. Hmm.

Please leave reviews of PM me! I'd love to see peoples reactions, thoughts or criticisms! Anything to either lemme know I'm going in the right direction or if I'm just going like, totally off base. xD


	2. The Ogre

**Usual stuff. I don't own AgK, etc, etc. First step on writing an original character/area. :O!**

* * *

**Max**

* * *

Light spilt into the large forge as the sun once more bathed the street in its bright light. The sound of iron clanging on iron filled the forge. Tatsumi's brow covered with a beaded layer of sweat as he slammed the hammer down onto the heated iron rod that was laid over the large anvil over and over again. Hammering and battering that rod of iron mercilessly.

Maxim was sat off to one side, one large paw gripping the bellows as he slowly pumped it, watching his newfound apprenticeship hammer and shape the iron into the shape of a sword. A small frown knitted his bushy grey eyebrows together, it had taken Tatsumi a few too many hits for his taste, but he couldn't fault the boys ability to shape iron. It must have been a month since he'd agreed to take the boy on as an apprentice and during that time Tatsumi had shown that he did indeed have skill with the hammer, sure it wasn't quite as good as his own, but it was still decent. And Max was certain of one thing, the boy had the knack of bending iron and most importantly the potential to become a great blacksmith.

Though Max knew it wasn't what Tatsumi wanted, the two of them had never actually spoken of what Tatsumi wanted but he knew. Most of their chatting consisting of Maxim learning about Tatsumi's background, his village and where he learnt to forge. And through that Max had learned that Tatsumi's heart didn't lay in bringing hammer to anvil, but in combat and justice. He'd listened to Tatsumi's stories with interest as the boy had spoken about bringing down first-class danger beasts with nothing but his strength, skill and his blade. Of how he planned to bring wealth and honour to his small village through his ability with the blade.

Max hadn't seen Tatsumi fight yet, though he was impressed with one thing and that was the boys conditioning regime. As far as Max could tell, it didn't seem to matter to Tatsumi that he spent all day hammering away at a forge, in fact often as not he would retreat to the back of the shop and spend his afternoons up until nightfall training and practising with a wooden dummy he'd set up only a few days after being parked in Max's forge. And when he wasn't doing that he was roaming the streets, soaking in the sights, sounds and delights of the capital.

The rough hacking coughs of Max clearing his voice dragged Tatsumi's eyes up from his work just as he plunged the half-shaped iron back into the hot coals. The young man peering at his master curiously. "Are you alright old man? You're not getting a fever are you?" Tatsumi worryingly queried.

"Not a chance kid." Max chuckled softly, his voice lowering slightly as he continued. "I just thought this would be a good time to ask you a question or two about what you want from the capital. I remember I never bothered to really find out about it." Max sighed heavily. "I know you're here for your village, but do you really expect to get enough from being a blacksmith?"

Max watched as the boy turned and plunged the heated iron back into the coals. He could see the boy was clearly turning things over in his mind, thinking. It was a few minutes until Tatsumi answered him with a bright smile. "All I want is enough for my village to be lifted out of poverty. To never have to worry about whether they could afford to feed themselves, and of course to do that I have to become the strongest warrior in the empire!"

With one hand still on the bellows, Max continued to work at them as he stared at Tatsumi's smiling features. "You'll not earn that being a blacksmith." he stated simply. "And I'm not sure you want to be the strongest warrior in the empire either."

Tatsumi cocked his head slightly at Max's last comment, but he responded without questioning it. "You're right. I wanted to be an officer in the Imperial Army. I thought that if I could just become a commanding officer I could save my village. I didn't expect them to just kick me out without a thought." Tatsumi said quietly as he brought a hand up to his face in frustration. "All I wanted to do was show them my strength, show them I was worthy of being in the army…"

"You'd need more than just strength to survive the imperial army kid. You think that it's as easy as just walking up and showing your determination." Max responded, noting that Tatsumi had since let go of the iron and placed the hammer down. "No, in this city you need more than just willpower. Strength, cunning and a broken moral compass." Max slowly stopped pumping on the bellows as he looked at towards Tatsumi, his voice lowering. "I pray to the gods you find a way to help your village that doesn't include joining the army kid. It's filled with nothing but corruption, this entire city is filled with nothing but corruption." The grizzled, aged blacksmith swiftly stood from his chair. Marching over to the window as he looked out from his forge. Up towards the towering imperial palace. "And it's seat is there. A gluttonous prime minister and a police force that thinks it can push the citizens around."

Tatsumi looked visibly shocked at the words Max had spoken, spinning on one heel he faced the blacksmith. "There's no way the emperor would stand for that! It can't be as bad as you think!" he exclaimed.

Max chuckled darkly in response, lowering his eyes somewhat. "You've heard of Captain Ogre right? He's the captain of the imperial police. And self-proclaimed "king of the city". The number of innocent bastards he must have plucked from their homes for no reason other than to cover up one of his friends crimes…" Max explained with a tired tone.

Tatsumi was having none of it, he took a step towards Max. "There's no way people could just let someone do that! Someone must be fighting back against that!" Max simply raised a hand, pointing towards the tattered flier nailed to the back of his door. Tatsumi glanced at it. "Night Raid? Assassins!?"

Max nodded once in response. A few moments passed before he chose to explain. "They may be assassins, but at least they're doing what no one else will. They're trying to cut the corruption out of the capital, one minister at a time."

"But doesn't that make them murderers?!" Tatsumi shouted in shock, his brow knitted into a frown at the thought.

"Wouldn't joining the army have made you one?" Max countered, a hostility tinged his voice that Tatsumi had never heard before it. "If I was twenty years younger kid, I'd have tried to join them. Or the revolutionary army at least."

"The revolutionary army?" questioned Tatsumi, taking a few steps over to stand beside Max at the window.

Max glanced down towards the kid before he responded. "Aye, they're fighting to free us from the empire's grasp. They're trying to set the people free."

"Do you really think that's the right way to try and solve the empires problems…?" Tatsumi said, clearly deep in his own thoughts as he brought one hand up to his chin. Rubbing it gently. "Will killing really solve anything?"

Max simply nodded once more. "I fear it is the only way Tatsumi."

Max didn't spare a glance towards Tatsumi as he saw him turn on one heel and head for the door out of the corner of his eye. Another heavy sigh filling the forge as Max spared one more glance up towards the imperial palace, a look of resignation filling his eyes before he turned, plucking up the hammer Tatsumi had dropped. "Another day in the shadow of the capital."

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

Tatsumi hadn't gone for a walk through the capital, nor to sit at his bed and think on what Max had spoken about. He'd simply walked to the back of the blacksmiths house, to the small walled in garden that was nestled away behind the grimy exterior. A single wooden dummy stood in the middle, one that Tatsumi had placed after only a few days of living with Max as his apprentice. It was a worn training dummy by this point, hundreds if not thousands of nicks and cuts having been made across its surface by Tatsumi's sword. _He can't be right. There's no way that the empire can be that bad!_ Tatsumi thought as he spun on the spot, his blade crashing into the wooden dummies cloth head.

_But then why would the revolutionary army exist if it wasn't? Should I join them…? Could I really murder people like Night Raid do? Isn't it better to try and change it without bloodshed?... But what if it can't be changed? Maybe the revolutionary army and Night Raid -are- the answer. Is this place really as bad as Max thinks it is? Can it really be that corrupt? _Such thoughts cascaded through his head for the remaining three hours of his training. Putting himself through gruelling conditioning and a solid hour of swordsmanship. Even though he spent all day at the forge, he wasn't about to slack on his training!

The thoughts stayed with Tatsumi even after he'd finished training, throwing a wave over to the grizzled blacksmith who was hammering away at the anvil as he left out onto the street. Throwing his cloak onto his back as he started to wander down side alleys and along the cobbled streets. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, he just wanted to walk the capital.

Tatsumi was fleeing through the streets heading for Max's home. He didn't even know what he was fleeing from. His footfalls heavy on the cobbles. He felt the blood staining his skin through his clothing. He knew his entire body was covered in their blood. _You fool!_ He screamed internally. _What did you think you were doing?!_ That voice in his head screamed once again, demanding an answer.

He shouting out his response to the unbidden voice. _They were going to rape her!_

_So you thought killing them would solve the problem?_ his conscious responded.

He knew the voice was right, he hadn't done the right thing by attacking the two guards. He hadn't even meant for it to happen! He'd simply been wandering the darkening streets and had heard a woman cry out. Perhaps it was his talk with Max, perhaps it was his own ideals but he couldn't just stand there and let the guards rape her. He couldn't!

The next thing he'd known he was down the side alley, sword drawn. His blade a blur through the air as he swung it. One guards head tumbling to the floor as an arterial spray of blood spewed from his open neck. The other guard hadn't even the time to register what had happened, though he could feel Tatsumi's killing intent and presence, as Tatsumi's blade didn't stop. Cutting through his friends neck and deep into the second guards chest, nigh on slicing him in half and instantly killing the man from shock.

He hadn't even stopped to consider if the woman was alright before fleeing. He stared at his own blood-dripping blade in utter shock at his actions as he ran.

_It was the right thing to do,_ he told himself, feet hammering down the street, _Could I really just stand by and let it happen?!" He shook his head, he knew he couldn't. "Did you really dispense justice… Or are you just as bad as those guards, taking their life in your own hands?_

He shook his head once more, violently. Clearing the thoughts from his mind as he ran, he didn't have time to dwell on such things. He had to get back and hide. The imperial police would surely be looking for him by now. _But can you really put Max in that situation?_ the unbidden voice of his conscious once more probing him.

Luckily he didn't have to think about an answer as he found himself standing outside the blacksmiths house, Tatsumi's current home. His chest rising and falling rapidly from his frantic running. His hand fell on the handle and gently pressed it forwards. He glanced around the darkened hall. Slowly making his way to the stairs. Silently making his way up the steps before he stumbled into his own small room. His hands clawed at his clothes, dragging the bloodied items off of him before throwing them off to one side.

_I can't leave them like that… Max will see them. I can't let him be in danger,_ he reached over, tucking the clothes under his bed before he collapsed atop it. He didn't want to think about what he'd done, he just wanted to sleep. _You murdered two people Tatsumi. You're no better than Night Raid, a murderer. - But I did it for a good cause! I saved that woman… It… It was justice! Wasn't it?_

* * *

It had been a few days since that fateful night, Tatsumi awoke to a commotion taking place down in the forge. His eyes snapped open as he heard a few grunts alongside a heavy thud. His instincts instantly telling him there was some sort of fight going on downstairs. He instantly leapt out of his bed, he didn't bother reaching for any of his armour. Dressed only in a white shirt and his black trousers he catapulted down the stairs only to met by the scene of the door swinging closed. He looked around, the forge was an utter mess. Utensils thrown and scattered around the floor. The front window had been smashed. There was a clear crater impacting one of the walls where something had been thrown.

He could hardly believe it, it looked like a warzone. As if someone had marched in and ruined the entire forge with one swing of a hammer. Even the anvil had been knocked over. Blood notably running down its flat side. Tatsumi could feel his anger rising at the sight, who would have done this. Kicking open the door to the forge he stumbled out onto the street, to see a company of imperial guard hauling away the large size of Max.

He turned back to the smithy to see one of the imperial police hammering up a notice onto the front of the broken windows. Gritting his teeth as he looked back to the entire company of police guards dragging Max away. "Let me see that." he angrily said to the imperial guard, walking over and staring at the notice. It was a simple declaration, but it made Tatsumi's heart fall into despair, his head slumped forward. Both of his fists soon clashing harshly with the wooden frame of the broken window.

[By order of the Captain Ogre of the Imperial Police, and with the emperor's authority vested in him. Maxim Falcourt is to be detained on suspicion of murder with a trial pending.]

Tatsumi fell to his knees shortly after the imperial guard left, his arms slumping down onto the floor. His hands still balled into angry fists, nails biting into the skin as he bit down harshly on his lower lip. _Did you really think you could get away with murdering those guards? And now Max is going to take the fall for it. For what I did!_

* * *

_It's been a whole week and I haven't spotted Max, Ieyasu or Sayo, _Tatsumi worried to himself. Standing by the large window that looked out onto the street. A mostly empty mug of tea in his right hand as he spared a glance back towards the renovated forge, he'd gone to the liberty of using Max's coffers to patch up the window and had spent a few days fixing up the forge and putting it back into a serviceable condition. If the grizzled old blacksmith did turn back up Tatsumi didn't want him returning to a mess.

_And what of Ieyasu and Sayo,_ he thought. Tatsumi had looked for them each night and had even inquired at the recruitment office but there'd been no sighting of the two. At all, he could only hope that they were simply delayed in their travel, he'd worried about them when he'd decided to set out a week earlier than them. Ieyasu couldn't be trusted to find his way through his own home after all.

Tatsumi exhaled softly, glancing down towards the near-empty mug as he slowly turned back, heading for the small kitchen towards the back of Max's property. Popping the mug down before reaching over and picking up his brown leather cloak, hanging it over one arm as he headed for the door. The bell that announced entry jingling merrily above him as he pulled open the door and stepped out into the street.

Since Max had been grabbed by the imperial police Tatsumi's regime had changed, there wasn't hours spent putting hammer to anvil, there wasn't a whole day spent forging and shaping iron. Instead, he found himself spending almost his entire day training, relentlessly throwing himself at that now battered, defeated wooden dummy in that dirt garden of Max's. He was practically fanatical in his approach to conditioning his body. He didn't know it himself, but it was just his coping mechanism, his way of alleviating the worry that gnawed at him. _What will I do if Max is gone? What if Ieyasu and Sayo never reach the city? I suppose I'll have to try the army again…_ He sighed softly as he pondered his thoughts while walking towards the one place he visited every day; the cemetery.

Tatsumi had been coming here at the same time each day, and he wasn't the only one. Plenty of people showed up to watch the depressing, uncaring procession. Tatsumi stood, staring stone-faced as the carts had brought in those who'd been found dead on the streets of the capital the night before, alongside those who had been executed the day prior. So far he hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of his friends or Max. _That's a good thing, there's_ _hope_, he mused, gulping softly as he saw the first of the carts nearing.

There was nothing gentle to the way they disposed of bodies in the capital. There was no fancy burial ritual like there was back in the village. There was no last rites, no watching over their souls as they departed. The carts just trundled in, wooden wheels clunking on the cobbles, their cold cargo jolting and flopping around lifelessly. Once they neared the pits the tarps that covered the wagons were thrown back and the drivers simply started dumping the bodies out. One corpse after another tossed down onto the ground with an unceremonious 'thump'.

This day was destined to be different though, Tatsumi's heart skipping a beat as he saw a flash of grey hair and a familiar, worn face. His jaw tensed, hands curled into fists as he took a half step forwards._ You're being crazy Tatsumi, there was no way that was Max,_ he reasoned with himself. People around him saw the gesture, a few glancing away, eyes closing in pity for the boy. Before he knew it one step turned into twenty, cutting his path through the wagons to the spot where he'd seen that small glimpse, he found himself stopping, his eyes slowly drawn downwards. The sight that greeted him had tears welling at his eyes. He saw what had drawn his eyes down, neatly nestled within that patch of silky raven hair was an accessory he'd recognise anywhere, a beautiful white butterfly. He felt bile rise in his throat.

"N- No…" he shakily said, staring down at the body of one of his long-time friends. Anyone looking would be shocked he could even recognise the sight of the person. Staring down he felt tears welling at the corner of his eyes. "H- How could anyone do this?" he questioned. Every part of the youthful woman's body had been lacerated, every inch covered in a horrifying crisscross of shallow cuts. The previously adventurous eyes that had looked at him with such kindness in the village were missing, gouged out and in their place were messy, crimson sockets of nothingness. He could feel his legs growing weaker and weaker as his eyes travelled down, her breasts had been removed, savagely sliced off if the torn, roughly cut edges were anything to go by. _I couldn't even protect you Sayo. _With a soft thud he collapsed to his knees in the cemetery. His hands hovering above his friends ruined face. "S- Sayo… Sayo…" His right hand started to travel down, moving to take her hand only for his breath to catch once more. Her fingernails had been removed, every bone in her hand having been crushed and pulverised. His hand just hovered above Sayo's ruined one, his entire body quaking and quivering.

Finally, he could take it no longer, forcing his gaze away and that's when he saw what had originally caught his eye, the sight caused him to start crawling over towards his, hands digging into the dirt as only a few bodies later down the line he was sat beside it. Slumped on his knee, his shoulders dejectedly slumped down.

There was Max's body, lifeless eyes staring up at the blue sky. He baulked at the sight, one hand raising up to his lips as he choked. It only took one glance to see what'd caused Max's death. A single, neat cut sliced straight through the man's aged neck. Head severed from his body in a clean blow. What Tatsumi couldn't understand was the bruises, every inch of the old, brawny blacksmith's chest was covered in bruises._ I did this,_ he thought, _I'm sorry Max, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. If I hadn't-... I- I will avenge you. What sort of monster did this to you, to Sayo._

With no one caring whatsoever, Tatsumi began to openly sob, tears falling from reddened eyes. Dripping from his chin as he let his sorrow flow. The weight of the capital bearing down on him as he despaired at the death of not only the one person who'd shown him kindness, but also a childhood friend.

* * *

It had been three days since he'd found the bodies of Max and Sayo. After having spent an entire day with their bodies at the cemetery, watching them being dumped into one of the many pre-prepared graves he'd gone home. He hadn't done anything other than go home and sit down atop the bed. _"Home? This isn't my home. This is Max's home."_ he thought bitterly to himself. Slowly, over the course of the days his sorrow, his anguish and his despair had morphed. They'd changed into rage. Rage and anger. At the empire, at the capital, at the imperial police. And that rage found an outlet, Max had spoken the name. Captain Ogre. The man who'd had the blacksmith imprisoned and executed. _For your crimes_ came the voice in his head. He reached over his bed, his right hand finding the hilt of the battered training sword.

He'd finally found the perfect time to confront Ogre. It had taken a day or two of watching the man's steps and routine but he'd learned that the captain would often go drinking on main street, and when he did that. He was -alone-. It was possibly the only time that the captain was ever alone, the rest of the time he was either surrounded by an entire gang of imperial police or he was in the barracks. Tatsumi was surprised that the captain didn't go drinking surrounded by his subordinates either. "I guess everyone needs their alone time." he thought with a small smile.

He glanced over the captain again, he couldn't help but be nervous. One look at Ogre was enough to make a man nervous. The police captains left eye was missing, in its place, a star-shaped scar sat. His right eye was purely black say for the deep crimson pupil within its middle. Not to mention the huge captains size! He was huge, easily taller even than Max. Stubble adorned the grizzled warriors chin. Sharpened, filed teeth pulled in a cruel smile as he glanced from side to side. He was, as always clad in the imperial police uniform. Mostly black, with a cuirass, shoulder guards and armguards of simple iron.

Tatsumi drew a deep breath, steeling himself before he stepped out before Captain ogre, clad in his usual garb as always. That white shirt over which was pulled a tan sweater, it's sleeved stuffed beneath leather gloves. Black trousers tucked into his brown leather boots. His sword slung horizontally behind his waist. "Captain, may I just borrow you for a few moments? There's a few things I'd like to ask you."

As Tatsumi guided the captain down the darkened alley he was paused mid-step as he heard the grumbled tones of Ogre behind him. "Hey hey, this is far enough kid. What did you want to talk to me about?" Ogre's one eye narrowed as he stared towards Tatsumi.

"I wanted to ask you a question captain, you had my friend tortured to death… The only friend I had in the capital."

Tatsumi dropped his body slightly, anchoring himself onto the ground as he saw one of Ogre's eyebrows shoot up, a toothed grin appearing on his ugly features."Oh? And who would that have been?"

Tatsumi gritted his teeth, a small 'tsch' escaping as he saw Ogre's amusement. The fact the captain even had to ask the question made Tatsumi's blood boil. "Max, the blacksmith who you decided to imprison. He was innocent." responded Tatsumi, his lowered head raising, a harsh glare shot out from his green eyes towards Ogre.

Ogre's response came in the form of his right hand slowly drawing across his chest. Reaching for the blade at his side. "No-ones innocent in this city kid." A cruel grin appearing on Ogre's face, his one eye glinting with amusement. "And sorry to say, I don't remember the name at all." The sadistic curl of his grin said otherwise.

Tatsumi instinctively reached back for his own blade that was slung over his back. Hatred rushing through him. He should have felt fear. Terror at the bloodthirsty aura that Ogre was emanating. But all Tatsumi felt was anger. Anger and pain at the loss of the only person in the capital who had chosen to be kind to him. He wasted no more time, feet bracing into the ground. Making small craters where his feet had once been as, with all his power, he threw himself forward. Short sword pulling free from its sheath with a metallic rasp. A tense few moments appeared, neither man moving. And then, in the blink of an eye, he was past Ogre. His speed surprising even himself. Blood slowly dripped off of Tatsumi's outheld blade.

Captain Ogre having barely even pulled his own sword from its sheath. The blade itself practically a greatsword when compared with Tatsumi's short sword. The large, stocky captain muttered a small "Fast…" before he collapsed forward onto the ground with a heavy thud. Blood spilling from a wound at his hip. "Going for my blind side too… Damned brat."

Tatsumi slowly stood, getting to his feet as he swiped his blade through the air, crimson blood splattering down onto the floor before him in an arc. Looking down at his clothes he was slightly relieved to see them lacking blood, it didn't look like he'd be running through the streets like his last kills. His left hand curled into a fist as he remembered the two guards he'd killed. _I avenged you Max… And I avenged all of those the captain terrorised,_ Tatsumi's thoughts turning to Night Raid and the revolutionary army, so engrossed was he in his own thoughts of where he'd now turn, of where he'd now seek to travel and fulfil his promise to his village that he barely felt the violent killing intent behind him until it was nearly too late.

Throwing his sword up at the last second, covering the right side of his body as captain Ogre's blade slammed into it. Immediately sending Tatsumi flying into the sidewall of the alley with a mighty crash. The wall cracking and splintering under the force of the young warriors impact. Tatsumi letting loose a gasp of pain, blood spilling from his mouth as he collapsed down onto one knee. His head raising to see Ogre stood there, greatsword clasped in one huge paw at his side.

"Still alive kid? I'd hate for this to be over with one blow." That cruel, amused grin appearing back on the police captains face.

Tatsumi didn't answer back, gripping his blade once more he threw himself forward, a savage swing aimed at the captains right side. Their swords rang out as they collided. Each one of them standing their ground as they exchanged blow after blow. Each one parried or dodged only to be countered with vicious force. The captain didn't miss a single beat however, he was simply waiting for Tatsumi to show an opening, and eventually, the inexperienced and young warrior did. Captain Ogre's right foot raising before he threw out a kick at Tatsumi's midriff.

He didn't even see it coming, the blow sending Tatsumi hurtling back metres, blood once more coughed up from his lips. Still standing, though slouched. The tip of his blade digging into the dirt as Tatsumi stared towards Ogre. _"You can't keep this up forever Tatsumi. Finish this, for Max!"_ Tatsumi once more threw himself forwards. Footfall heavy on the dirty cobbled street as he closed. Though within the last few metres he instead jumped skywards. Launching himself high into the air about Ogre he raised his short sword in both hands. Letting loose a roar as he came down towards his target. "RAAAHHHHHHH!" Putting all of his power into the one, single attack. One last chance to avenge his friend.

Captain Ogre raised his own greatsword, the flat of the blade directed at Tatsumi as his left hand braced it. He wasn't at all prepared for the powerful blow that came. Captain Ogre held, but the ground did not, cratering beneath the pair as Tatsumi held above Ogre, powering his blade down. The captain watched on in horror as he saw his greatsword fracturing before his own eyes. "You think you can kill me boy?! You think you can kill the king of this city?!" he shouted at Tatsumi, trying to push up against the youngsters attack only to see his blade shatter in his hands. Tatsumi's sword flashing down. Cutting through armour, muscle and bone. Carving through Ogre's shoulder and deep into his chest.

The once-mighty warrior collapsing onto his knees with a heavy crash. Tatsumi barely even able to stand over him with Ogre on his knees. Blade stuck within the captains chest for but a moment. With a savage yank he wrenched it free. Ogre's body finally crumpling onto the floor. His body almost cleaved in two.

Tatsumi looked back this time, he looked at the carnage in the alley. The cratered wall and floor. The massive body lying in a pool of its own blood. And this time he wasn't ashamed of what he did, he didn't question his actions. _Was this really justice,_ he questioned himself as he turned, taking his first step towards leaving the alley.

* * *

Clustered around the table in their headquarters Night Raid looked down towards the picture of their intended target, that is to say, captain Ogre. Leone had already reported that the captain of the imperial police was dead. The news had come as a shock to them, Najenda especially. "Who would dare raise their hand against the imperial police? And in the capital as well." the silver-haired woman suddenly pressed her metal hand down atop the table gently. "Do we know who did it?" Sparing a glance towards Leone as she asked.

A soft shake of the head was the response from the bestial blonde. "Not a clue, it wasn't any of us. And from what I can tell it came as a shock to the police too, doesn't seem like it was assassins from the capital."

"I wonder who's doing our work for us. Could it be there's at least one good person in the capital?" Najenda wondered aloud, leaning back to sit in a wooden chair, cigar resting between her fingers. Casting another glance back down to the picture of the dead captain Ogre.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So that's the end of chapter 2. Personally, I don't think I did a good job with it, but hey ho. We'll see.**

**Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter halfway through. I felt that I should develop Max a lot more as a character so that it hits much harder and gives Tatsumi much more motivation. But at the same time, I didn't want to bore people with what would ultimately be a (probably) boring side story regarding the blacksmith. I think I killed him too early (Sheele anyone? :( ). And then without Night Raid and Aria ****it's difficult to be able to provide a reason for Tatsumi's** **ideals**** and sense of justice. (You can argue he was simply moulded to see NR's point of view since they got him first).**

**Really, I just wanted to provide -a- method in order to get Tatsumi's 'Justice' motivation going and I wanted a way to provide exposition regarding the capital and corruption. Max served that purpose, but there's probably a good chance I'll come back and edit this heavily if something better flits across my mind at some point. I'm not happy let's just say that. x3**


	3. Meeting Death

Usual stuff. I don't own AgK. I welcome any reviews, comments of pms! The more criticism I get, the better I can grow as a writer! :3 And messages of support are always welcomed. 3

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

_"One week."_ Tatsumi thought to himself as he trained in the back of Max's house._ "One week since I killed-. No, -murdered- Ogre. The imperial police don't seem to have any idea who did it, so I guess I'm in the clear. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you Max, but at least I could avenge you."_ His surrounding bringing a pang of pain to his heart. Training in the garden of the man whose death he'd caused, the very thought slowed his movements as he continued, throwing light slashes and thrusts towards the well-worn training dummy. He often came out back here when he felt frustrated, angered at his own inability to help the one person who had shown him kindness in the capital.

_"And Sayo…_" tears formed at his eyes as he thought of his friend, seeing her mangled bodies in the cemetery. The thought still sent anguish racing through his entire body, it made his heartbreak. He thought back to when he'd left the village, shortly before Sayo had left with Ieyasu. She'd seemed so energetic, like she was unstoppable. He dropped his training sword, his fists instead battering against the training dummy before he staggered forwards towards it. Collapsing against the dummy as tears were by now streaming down his cheeks. It didn't seem to matter how long passed, every time he thought back to that sight it set his tears flowing and robbed him of all his strength. _"I'm sorry Sayo. I couldn't help you just like I can't help the village…"_ he thought as he let his tears pour. A fist every so often sent battering into the wooden dummy. It took Tatsumi a while to recover, leaning against the dummy as if it was someone who could embrace him, simply using it for strength and reassurance as he wept softly. Slowly sliding down the dummy until he had fallen to his knees, blade left in the dirt of the yard. Headbutting against the dummy as his tears fell from his chin. There was no one to hear him sob however...

* * *

_"You've spent three weeks crying Tatsumi!"_ he shouted to himself mentally as he stood in Max's house. _"A week of crying and training. And for what? Should I go and join the revolutionary army? Should I try and find Night Raid? That is what I am now isn't it, a murderer."_ he tried to quell any more of these thoughts as he moved into Max's old home, all too often he called himself a murderer nowadays, it wasn't what he was. It wasn't all that he was.

Already the imperial tax collectors and debtors had swooped down, intent on stealing the only place Tatsumi had to sleep, a measly three weeks was all he had before those vultures stole whatever Max had left. Tatsumi hefted his cloak off the back of the front door, still trying to push these depressing thoughts from his mind as he stepped out into the hustle and bustle of the busy mercantile street. Turning as he started to take steps towards the inn, the same inn he visited almost every night. The very same inn where that set of blonde boobs had initially robbed him! _"If I ever catch that damn woman…"_ he fumed to himself, a shameful red flush reaching his cheeks as he recalled his initial dealing within the capital and how he'd been flogged coinless.

It wasn't long before he reached the inn in question. Nestled in the back alleys of the slums. Pressing open the door and stepping in the first thing that hit him was the noise, he'd heard it walking down the street but now he was in the inn the full scale of the boisterous and raucous hit him. It was a warming juxtaposition when compared to how empty and silent Max's house was… Shaking his head to clear such thoughts Tatsumi moved through the inn, making his way towards his usual seat. The bartender raising a towel-clad hand towards him in greeting and acknowledgement. Barmaids and servers whisked between tables, their movements belying their agility to Tatsumi as he could see their trained movements dodging eager paws and gropes from the many drunk patrons.

Tatsumi often enjoyed visiting the inn, it wasn't even to drink his problems away, it was just to listen to the energetic and rowdy conversations that took place. And it looked like this time was no different, though it wasn't a group of people bitching about the imperial police that caught his ear, nor the group discussing the latest taxation levels. No, it was the small group of imperial soldiers nestled in the corner that caught Tatsumi's attention, listening attentively to their conversation as best he could, he was able to catch moments of it.

"I'm guessing you guys all heard about that Night Raid member? Apparently Seryu, the crazy bitch, actually managed to kill one of them." one of the soldiers suddenly exclaimed.

"Aye I heard about that, lost both of her arms in the process though. Not that she seems to care, last time I saw her she was dancing around as if she owned world." one cut in, shaking his head softly at the apparent insanity of one of his imperial police comrades.

"Apparently that dog-thing she keeps with her ate the assassin… Fucking crazy." the first soldier to speak continued.

"Did you hear about how Night Raid managed to kill Zanku though? Can't say I didn't thank them for that one!" the second soldier asked of his comrades.

"You mean Zanku the Executioner? The new captain said it was Akame, the One Cut Killer." said another, leaning forwards conspiratorially as they spoke.

"Pfft, no loss. As if the empire would worry that they lost another executioner. There's thousands out there that could of done what Zanku did." the third explained.

"Hah, I guess that's true enough. And hey, at least we didn't have to risk our lives trying to take that deranged lunatic on." another cut in. The four soldiers glancing at each other at the last ones comment before they broke out into riotous laughter all of a sudden. The first one to speak raising his hand and ordering another round of drinks for the small group.

"Zanku the Executioner? Who was that?" Tatsumi thought to himself, looking back towards his drink. He reached down, hooking a hand through the tankard before raising it to his lips. Taking a small gulp of ale he winced as the watered-down alcohol went down his throat. His ear caught the soldiers as they started speaking once more.

The first soldier spoke up once again, smacking his lips with the back of his hand. "If Night Raid hadn't managed to do it general Esdeath would have dealt with him anyway."

"You mean she's back in the capital already? How was she able to deal with the northern rebels so soon?" the third soldier asked. His head slightly lowered. Tatsumi beginning to have to strain to hear them as the guards dropped into an even lower tone.

"Aye, back already. You must have missed the procession that came through the city yesterday. It was the buzz of the entire city-. Don't tell me, you were sleeping on duty again so it sailed right by you?"

The group once more broke out into laughter, though it was at their friends expense this time. Forcing a blush to appear across the younger guards features as he shouted out. "I never even fell asleep the first time!" The outburst of course only had the rest of the guards falling deeper into laughter, a small grin crossing Tatsumi's own features as he could have sworn the guards were one drink from toppling out of their chairs.

"Hahah, one day you'll learn not to rise to his words lad." the fourth guard said, chuckling as he slowly wound down. "But I can tell you all how she's back already." the laughter dying as they all caught the man's serious, almost solemn, expression. "Story is she didn't even bother fighting the rebels… She just buried them all in ice. All four-hundred thousand of the poor bastards."

The table fell quiet, each man looking down towards his cup in contemplation at what they just heard. The words themselves even sent a chill down Tatsumi. _"What sort of monster was capable of defeating an army of four-hundred thousand, alone too…"_ he wondered. _"What sort of monster murders another man in cold blood?"_ he taunted himself for a moment, gripping his own watered-down ale tighter before focusing back on the soldiers conversation.

"I guess that's the reason they call her the 'Empires Strongest General'." the first soldier quietly said.

"I also heard tales that she broke their prince, Numa Seika. Some of her troops were telling me that by the time they'd finished counting the enemy dead she had him on all fours licking her boots like a dog." the fourth guard continued, clearly not done with his story. The grip on his tankard tightening.

"Gods. I guess what they say about her being a sadistic monster is true then?"

"Aye, as if we didn't know that already. The legends of how she dominates the torture chambers aren't exactly unfounded." shuddered the fourth guard, letting it slip past gritted teeth before he relented slowly. "We should try not to talk about this, who knows who's listening."

They all nodded, a solemn moment of silence passed over the guards before they returned to drinking. Though their mood was notably subdued from that point on, and Tatsumi heard no more mention of this "General Esdeath". He waited a good half hour before slowly getting up and heading back out of the inn, no other conversation seemed to be that interested as far as he was concerned. His walk back dominated with thoughts of this seemingly infamous general. _"I never heard Max talk about her. 'Empires Strongest General'. I even said I wanted to be the strongest and he didn't mention her. And four-hundred thousand men? Dead in an instant? How could she possess that much strength and power?"_

* * *

_"Another day passed, another day without Max. Without Ieyasu or Sayo."_ Every morning since the night he'd slain Ogre, Tatsumi woke up with the same thoughts. Thoughts of how he might have avenged the blacksmith but he had made himself a murderer in the process. Letting loose a growl he rolled himself out of bed, thudding to the wooden floor unceremoniously, clambering up as he started to walk towards the stairs, tugging on clothing as he went before he grabbed the leather sheath and his blade that hung on the back of the door. He didn't bother to grab breakfast before he headed out, he needed to walk, he needed to do -something- to take his mind off his dead friends.

Luckily that something he was searching for found him instead, he'd barely managed to even make it halfway down the street before a poster had caught his eye, pulling up short before another smithy as he turned to peer across the street. It was definitely a new poster courtesy of the imperial army. Stepping over the cobbled street he stopped beside it. One hand raising to his chin, rubbing it gently as his eyes lit up. _"A tournament!? Hah! Where better to display my strength. Plus I could earn a pretty penny for the village from that! And surely the revolutionary army might come looking to recruit me if they heard I won a tournament!"_ Tatsumi thought to himself, his right hand coming down, curled into a fist as he slapped it into his open left hand.

A pleased, happy expression crossing the young man's face as he continued reading. _"A tournament both in honour of the return of general Esdeath and also to try and find the empires strongest and most talented warriors."_ he pondered, Tatsumi couldn't help but puff his chest out slightly. "Well. I -am- strong. I'm sure I can win this easily!" Continuing on he reached the date, his jaw dropping slightly as he exclaimed out loud "TODAY!? How can I enter if it's today?!" The young man utterly oblivious to the startled stares his outburst had drawn, turning on the spot and dashing off in the direction of the arena.

* * *

It turned out that Tatsumi's panic wasn't necessary, the tournament wasn't one where he had to sign up beforehand. Thus he'd come sprinting into the side-entrance of the arena only to run face-first into the back of one of the other contestants. A loud "Ack!" burst from his lips as he instantly rebounds off the other man, collapsing onto his back with an undignified thump.

"Hey, watch yourself boy." said angrily towards the kid who'd bumped into him. Tatsumi glanced up towards the speaker, seeing a man garbed in a gaudy red robe and wearing a bronze helmet. A hoplon shield hung over his back. The fighter let out a soft 'tsch' as he spared a glare towards Tatsumi. Eyes narrowed before he turned back to wait in the queue.

Tatsumi slowly got to his feet, eyes cast downwards as he joined the back of the queue. Watching it slowly dwindle as he got closer and closer to the desk. Eventually it seemed it was his turn as he stepped forward, the bored looking attendant asking his name and title. "Title?" Tatsumi pondered, he'd never really thought about it, he didn't realise he needed one. A few moments later he beamed a broad smile. "How about Tatsumi the Blacksmith?" he offered.

The attendant barely even blinked, pen was put to paper and down the name was written before Tatsumi could even think of another one. The attendant soon droned on in his bored voice. "We take no liability for any injuries occurred in the ring, if you do happen to win…" The attendant glancing at the short man before him, pursing his lips. "... If you win, then you will win the prize of one-hundred gold pieces. Yours will be the last bout of the preliminaries, then we'll go onto quarter, semi and then finals. Understood?"

Tatsumi nodded eagerly, he'd been following along with the attendants speech but his thoughts were elsewhere. "A hundred gold? That'd certainly help the folks back home out." he glanced over towards his opposition. "These guys don't look that tough."

"Good, your match is in an hour." stated the attendant. Placing his pen down as he rolled up a few last scrolls and papers, standing up with an almighty sigh as he headed for a side door, his job done.

And so Tatsumi found waiting in the wings of the arena, idly waiting for his match. Due to his turning up so late it turned out he was going to be the last of the fights. He should have been focused on the fight, he should have been watching to see what the winners technique and form was, and yet instead he found himself staring up towards the stands. Awed at the thousands of people who'd crammed into the large coliseum like arena. The sheer volume of the crowd caused him to wince slightly, the riotous shouting and cheering having hit him like a wall when he'd walked out onto the arena floor. He could hardly believe his eyes as he saw people cheer and desperately clamour for their chosen fighter to win. Glancing around the stands Tatsumi saw a few people weaving through it, small wooden boxes before their waists as they took bets from people regarding the ongoing bout.

* * *

**Esdeath**

* * *

Esdeath let out a bored sigh as she leant back in the chair that'd been positioned for her in the emperor's box. It had been placed closer to the edge so that she could more easily see the combatants in the arena. The large seating area had room for almost the entire inner circle of the court, the large thrown in the middle of the room positioned for the emperor himself. And while there was seating aplenty there was no one else in the prestigious seating area other than herself and Run, her aide.

Run cast a glance towards Esdeath as he saw her reclining back. "Bored commander?"

"Hm." Esdeath offhandedly murmured.

"This next fight looks to a little more entertaining." Run assured, he didn't exactly want his commanding officer bored, particularly with what he had heard about what the general enjoyed doing with her spare time.

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

It wasn't too long until the fight was over, the katana-wielding warrior standing over his defeated foe. Soon departing the stage to let Tatsumi and his opponent step up onto the stage. Tatsumi stared at his opponent, his eyes scanning up and down as he observed the cocky attitude that exudes from the half-man beast known as Kalbi. As the blue-haired announcer began to introduce the two fighters Tatsumi was busy, he'd lowered his head slightly, a serious attitude falling across his features. Staring at the half-man half-bull before him he watched with curiosity as Kalbi posed for the crowd and announced his intentions to crush Tatsumi.

"Hmph, perhaps before facing captain Ogre I would have been scared or nervous about a fight. But now I just feel calm." he said to himself, slightly shocked at his own lack of anxiety over the coming bout. The crowd fell silent as the announcer raised his arm, Tatsumi glanced over towards it as it fell. Wave's words filling the stadium as he shouted: "Fight, begin!"

Kalbi watched that arm fall with an eager eye, the moment after he let loose a roar. Heavy footfalls stamping onto the tiled arena as he charged forward. Kalbi's eyes wide and wild as he launched himself up. Flying towards Tatsumi through the air. His right knee raised and aimed. Directly at the younger fighters head.

Tatsumi didn't try and block the blow. He saw it coming from a mile away. Weeks and weeks of his conditioning and training paying off. Neatly stepping to his left and avoiding the knee. Pivoting on his right leg, he swung around. His left leg reaching out to deliver a roundhouse kick towards Kalbi.

The large minotaur raising both hands together, crossed over his chest as he took the blow. The sheer force sent the minotaur sliding along the tiled floor. Kalbi barely managing to stay within the ring. Stumbling back a half step as he regrouped, throwing himself forwards towards Tatsumi. Punch after punch unleashed in a fast, powerful flurry. Grunts following every punch as he aimed to flurry Tatsumi into the ground.

Tatsumi let his foot fall back, noticing the enraged look in Kalbi's eyes just as his opponent charged. Fist after fist flying towards Tatsumi in a blur and yet the boy was not phased. He neatly dodged every thrown fist. Sidestepping and weaving before the minotaur. "This guy is nothing compared to the danger beasts I've fought, not to mention Ogre." Tatsumi said to himself, the thought of Ogre bringing a surge of anger. Anger that fuelled him. Stepping forwards under Kalbi's latest punch he finally threw his own. A left hook that hammered home into the minotaurs midriff.

Kalbi had no time to react to the sudden attack, to his eyes the boy had teleported within his reach and then he felt it. A fist hitting his abdomen with the force of a train. Once more sent sliding across the tiled surface. Sent to one knee, one hand going to his midriff as he wheezed.

Tatsumi stood, silently watching his opponent. Still standing in the same spot he'd been in since the fight had started. Green eyes piercing into his opponents as he watched Kalbi clamber to his feet. "Time to finish this." he thought to himself, dropping back down into his stance.

A few lungfuls later Kalbi had recovered his breath, letting loose a loud roar as he charged towards the boy who was so arrogantly standing idle. The sheer audacity of the kid had him in a rage. Both of Kalbi's hands knitted together as he jumped high into the air once more, mirroring his earlier attack. Fists together as he hurtled back down towards the arena, and Tatsumi. "Don't try and make a fool of me shrimp!" he bawled in anger.

Tatsumi didn't respond, and nor did he let Kalbi end. Launching himself up from his right foot he flew into a backflip, his right foot extending.. And then he felt it, Kalbi's jaw against his foot. He felt the jaw crack. Tatsumi felt the weight of the huge minotaur being lifted by his own power. Then it slipped free and Tatsumi continued his flip. Landing back neatly onto the tiled floor. Tatsumi looked up to see Kalbi laying on his back, the minotaur unmoving.

It took a second before people realised what had happened. Tatsumi staring towards the defeated Kalbi. "I hope I didn't do too much damage." he said to himself, only to let out a startled yelp as suddenly the entire arena erupted into uproarious cheering. "Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Tatsumi!" came the cacophonous cheers of the masses. The young winner taking a half step back in shock as he heard people chanting his name, glancing around with surprised eyes. It took him a minute to realise "They're cheering at you idiot!". One hand rising up to scratch at the back of his head as he glanced around, suddenly beaming a broad smile at the crowd as they cheered. Unaware of what he'd awoken.

* * *

**Esdeath**

* * *

Esdeath had swiftly elevated from bored with the numerous fights to interested the moment she'd seen the boy down on the arena land his powerful punch. She suddenly let out a small gasp, leaning forwards. Her eyes fixed upon the winner of the bout. Even from her position in the stands she could feel his aura, she could feel the killing intent that had radiated out from Tatsumi at the moment of his last attack. She'd immediately seen the potential, the talent. She saw what Tatsumi -could- be. And that finishing blow had sealed the deal for her, letting out a pleased hum at the result.

The aide beside her, clad in a flowing white robe even looking shocked as he could sense the fighting potential that flowed off of Tatsumi. "He certainly talented."

"Mhm." Esdeath nodded in agreement. And that was when Tatsumi smiled. The sight of the victorious boy standing down on the arena suddenly letting out that innocent, beaming smile capturing her heart within seconds. "We've found him." she exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?" came her aide's confused response.

"Return to the palace Run, inform them we may have found someone worthy of an imperial relic." she stated as she briskly started making her way to the steps, her heeled boots clicking on the stonework.

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

The entire crowd instantly stilling as they saw what who was heading down the steps, the sight of the general walking down towards the arena herself instantly changing the mood. Gone was the celebration, the cheering and clamouring to announce Tatsumi as champion. In its place a deadly chill settled over the arena, all of the watchers leaning forwards in their seats to survey what was about to happen, and not a single one of them dare whisper for fear of drawing the generals ire.

Tatsumi turned to see what everyone was gawping at, his jaw falling as he beheld the sight of none other than general Esdeath herself entering the arena. "She's entering the ring?" Tatsumi wondered. He was instantly hit with her beauty, it was something no one could deny. The tall and imposing figure was easily one of, if not -the- most beautiful woman in the empire. Tatsumi flushed at the sight of the tall, slender woman. Thigh-length, light blue-hair flowed down to the back of her thighs. And in that moment her blue eyes missed their usual sharp, intense look and instead held one of appreciation and, to Tatsumi's eye, a predatory gaze. He knew who it was, he'd heard tales of Esdeath's beauty and the uniform had given it away. The white coat travelled down to Esdeath's thighs, stopping mid-point and serving as a skirt, a belt with a black cross secured around her waist. The shoulder-high black gloves adorned with buttons at the cuffs. Of course he didn't miss the white, thigh-high heeled boots.

"So this is general Esdeath. The 'Empire's strongest general'." he wondered. Gulping faintly as all of a sudden the elation and bliss of his victory drained away. Shrinking within himself as he watched Esdeath step up and onto the ring of the arena. As he caught sight of the tattoo on her chest he immediately realised where he was looking, averting his gaze down as his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Tatsumi, wasn't it?" Esdeath queried, standing a few metres from the flustered young man. "A good name." she stated simply, watching him.

"Thanks." Tatsumi replied, daring to raise his gaze towards Esdeath only to see her calmly, even warmly, smiling at him. "She doesn't seem at all like the stories tell. Wasn't she supposed to be an evil torturer!?" he questioned himself.

"It was an excellent victory Tatsumi, I'd like to reward you for it." Esdeath calmly stated.

"A reward from the general, alongside the prize money for the tournament? This'll surely go some way to helping the village. For Sayo." he told himself, his hands balling into fists at his side as images of his dead friend flashed back to him. "My thanks, general." Tatsumi offhandedly replied, a faint smile forming.

Tatsumi's smile died however, his nails dug into his palms, his mind telling him to run from the general as he watched her take calm steps towards him. He didn't know what it was but the sheer presence Esdeath exuded sent chills down his spine, even if she was smiling warmly at him. Esdeath's heels clicking on the tiles until she was towering over Tatsumi, reaching her hands out towards his neck.

It wasn't until Esdeath withdrew her hands and Tatsumi heard the small 'click' that he realised what had been done, his gaze dropped down to see Esdeath holding onto a small length of chain attached to the black collar suddenly decorating his neck. The symbol of Esdeath's relic etched into the clasp at its front. "Eh?" he quietly questioned. Still in shock, he stumbled as the general turned around and started to smartly march off of the arena. Tugging on the collar and causing him to collapse onto his back. No time was given for him to recover, simply being dragged along. Kicking his legs uselessly as he complained loudly. "Hey hey! Wait!"

Tatsumi felt himself flying forwards as Esdeath yanked on the chain. "I will not." Dragged him up beside her Tatsumi let out a gasp as one of Esdeath's hands darted down, her palm flat as he chopped down onto the back of his neck. "W- What's happening?!" was the last thing he could think as he felt blackness taking him.

* * *

**Leone**

* * *

Leone let out a heavy sigh as she leant back in her seat. Her and Lubbock had only bothered to attend the arena event in the hopes of finding someone they could recruit into Night Raid, and yet the only one who'd shown any potential was currently being dragged away by Esdeath.

"Well, there goes our only recruit I guess." she sighed out, turned to Lubbock.

Lubbock shrugged. "Not exactly much we could do about that one, who'd know she'd go down into the ring and kidnap the good ones?"

"I guess we should head back." Leone nodded, rising to her feet slowly. "No sense in staying around."

* * *

**Authors Note: Tried out a new perspective method with this one that I liked enough to go back and edit chapter 1+2 with. Still not 100% on it, but I think it's probably a better way of telling the story and -hopefully- it'll keep me focused on -that- character.**

**As you can tell my now, if you've read it, I'm still keeping moments from the manga/anime within the story, because frankly, I think that some of the moments are -brilliantly- written made. From here on out, it's going to diverge quite a lot from the canon story however. I just hope I have the writing chops to provide those of you who read this an entertaining and fulfilling story! ^_^**


	4. Where Seeds are Sown

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own AgK, etc, etc. Please let me know what you think! Help me become a better writer! :3 I think I've found a format I like too.

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

Tatsumi's eyes slowly cracked open, his vision groggy as he slowly stirred. Blinking he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. His head lifting slightly as he glanced around, peering at unfamiliar and new surfaces and objects. _This… Doesn't look like Max's house_, he wondered. His hands pressing onto the exquisitely soft sheets, pushing himself towards the edge only to find himself reeled backwards suddenly by a firm, powerful grip around his midriff. Glancing down in confusion his eyes would widen as he spotted a pair of pale, slender arms snugly wrapped around his abdomen. _Those definitely aren't mine either,_ he thought, slowly turning his head to the left, glancing over his shoulder to be greeted by the sleeping features of Esdeath. Her beautiful features lit by the moonlight streaming into the room. His entire body jerking slightly in shock and confusion at the sight, the involuntary move making the general grip down tighter on her newfound body pillow. The strength of her surprising Tatsumi, both of his hands pressed down towards Esdeath's arms, a gentle grip taken as Tatsumi gave a small shove. Only succeeding in making Esdeath mumble "Mine." That followed by the woman reaffirming her grip. He glanced down, exhaling in relief as he saw he was still dressed. His sweater gone alongside his boots and gloves, his attire consisting only of his loose-fitting white shirt and the black trousers he wore.

_What the hell!?_ he screamed internally a moment later. _How the hell did you get yourself in this situation_, he wondered for a few moments until the events of earlier suddenly came flooding back. One of his arms rising, wriggling his wrist free from Esdeath's tight, sleeping grip. With his arm raised he reached to his neck, fingers brushing against the cold buckle of the collar he recalled she'd latched around his neck. _I guess that wasn't a dream… But what the hell, why did she even do that? And why is she hugging me in her sleep?_ Tatsumi thought, confused, turning his head to look back at the pale beauty behind him once more. He let out a heavy sigh, he already knew any attempt to try and wriggle free would probably end up with the woman squeezing the life out of him if rumours about her strength were true. A resigned sigh left Tatsumi, his head hitting the pillow as he glanced around the room, curious to take in his new surroundings. Anything to take his mind off the many swirling questions that filled his head.

Tatsumi peered around the room, getting a better view of it now he had some idea of where he was. It was spartan that was for sure, one could even say it was barely furnished. The massive room was dominated by the huge four-poster bed, currently occupied by one slumbering Esdeath and a painfully awake Tatsumi. He noted with a small frown that the bed was directly opposite the entrance, hardly private. A large wooden desk was set against the right-hand side of the room, he couldn't see much due to the angle but from the one glance he did get it was strewn with papers and letters. No doubt Esdeath's work correspondence. The left side of the room wasn't even furnished, and that was the side he was facing in his current predicament. Staring out through the utterly colossal, room-sized window that led out to a small balcony. Moonlight filtering in through the hundreds of small panes that formed the window.

Once more letting out a heavy sigh Tatsumi tried his best to relax. He tried to settle down into the soft, welcoming sheets and the warm embrace of the pale woman spooning him, but that was pretty much the main reason he couldn't get any sleep. Hours later into the night sleep eventually took him.

* * *

Tatsumi was rudely awoken and it wasn't by a pale digit poking or prodding him, no it was the fault of the bright sunlight drenching the room as morning rose upon the empire. He glanced around the unfamiliar room once again, a slightly bitter smile on his features. _So it wasn't just a dream last night_, he sighed, pressing his hands back against the sheets he lifted himself up, turning to glance towards where Esdeath had been during the night. His eyebrows show up in surprise, _she's gone?_

The generals side of the bed was neatly made, tucked at the corners even. Tatsumi sat for a few moments, propped on his hands behind him, considering his situation. "Just how the hell did this happen?" he said to himself, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes.

"Because I made it." came an unbidden response, the sudden voice making him jump, Esdeaths soft voice reaching him through the door that led to the bathroom. Glancing to the desk that sat at the side of the room he saw the door that was beside it suddenly press open. Esdeath stepping out into the room, clad only in a towel that was wrapped around her tall, slender figure.

Tatsumi immediately flushed, his eyes averted the sight before him, pointedly staring through the windows. "Why…?" He asked in confusion, his hands dropping to the sheet, fingers curling into them.

Tatsumi's eyes were inadvertently drawn to the towelled Esdeath, seeing a small smirk on her lips only made him glance away once more. "Why? I wanted you." she simply stated in a matter of fact tone, walking to the wardrobe by the entrance, starting to pull out her usual uniform.

"What do you mean?" a shocked Tatsumi questioned.

"It's very simple Tatsumi, I wanted you, and now you are mine. I said as much in the arena. From this day forth you'll be my lover and my subordinate. You'll have my protection and not a single person will dare raise their hand against you." Esdeath explained, her tone soft but it was clear from the glance that she shot Tatsumi that she would brook no disobedience or arguing about this.

To him that sharp look had screamed 'I dare you to argue with me.' He just sat, immobilised, on the bed. He swung his legs out to the side of the bed a heavy sigh leaving him, her answer had only stirred up more questions that swirled through his mind. His head lowered in contemplation as he pondered his situation; _Can you even own someone? And why did she pick me? And did she say lover!?_

So lost was he in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the now dressed general moving over to him, dragged out of his reverie as two booted feet planted themselves on the ground before his eyes. He didn't get the chance to raise his head, Esdeath's arms wrapping around the back of his skull as she dragged him forward. Resting Tatsumi's head against her abdomen, she gazed down towards the unruly mess of brown hair with a small smile.

"You can't own me." he dejectedly stated into her abdomen.

Esdeath smirked confidently, her voice taking on a sweet, teasing tone; "Who is going to stop me Tatsumi, you?"

Incensed, Tatsumi raised his hands. Pressing them flat against Esdeath's midriff as he suddenly shoved her with all the strength he could muster. It turned out to be a futile endeavour. His shoulders dropped as he saw how he'd barely managed to shunt her back a single step. Her arms unwrapping from his head, her right hand coming to gently run through his hair until it suddenly curled into a fist. Tatsumi glanced up at her, gulping faintly as he was met with her dominant gaze staring down at him, her characteristic sadistic smirk. His instincts and senses screaming at him to run from the woman as she leered down at him. Tatsumi knew he shouldn't have pushed her, he shouldn't have fallen for the taunt, he shouldn't have raised a hand against her. The look she was giving him was all he needed to know that.

With her forceful grip of his hair she dragged him up off of the bed, her other hand gripping Tatsumi's chin with her thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look directly at her. She leant forward, her lips possessively pressing against his as she held Tatsumi close, Tatsumi could feel his heart beating faster and faster as his lips were sealed against Esdeaths. He tried to resist, he tried to press back against her. Though after a few moments he simply fell into it, shoulders slumping as he relaxed and let her do as she wanted, there was no way he could stop her after all.

Seemingly Esdeath had noticed him letting go as she pulled back, her forehead resting against his as she leant over him. "I see you won't settle for an explanation Tatsumi, but showing you your position seemed to work. Now get a shower and then get breakfast, you only have fifteen minutes before we have to leave." she stated. Walking towards the centre of the room, her hands still having a hold of him as she dragged him behind her. Only letting go as she shoves him in the direction of the bathroom. Her arms folded over her chest as she smiled brightly. Stumbling slightly, a dazed Tatsumi wandered over towards the side door. Esdeath watching him from behind, he could sense her gaze piercing into his back. He could feel the predatory aura emanating from where she stood in the centre of the room. Not for the first or last time that day he considered his situation; _How the hell did you get here Tatsumi?_

* * *

**Esdeath**

* * *

A_ little rebellious_, _but that's alright, he'll come to learn his place is at my side in due time. He's pretty cute though,_ Esdeath thought to herself as she stared at the doorway to the bathroom, her right hand reaching up to tap at her chin thoughtfully, it only having just struck her that she could have awoken him earlier and dragged him into the shower with her. A small sigh escaping her smirking lips, _one opportunity lost but there'll be plenty in the future,_ she mused.

And what would the future hold, she thought, raising one hand to her chest as she felt her heart warming at the thought of Tatsumi, already she was feeling a need to have him close by her again, and he was only in the second room. She was almost annoyed at herself as she felt the urge to step into the shower after Tatsumi, a frown knitting her brow as she admonished herself internally, though her scolding over the unbidden feelings regarding Tatsumi soon lost as her thoughts turned to his body pulled up against hers in the bed.

She let out a heavy sigh as she felt another presence approaching the room, interrupting her thoughts about her body pillow, Esdeath glanced over to the door as she watched the latch turn down, door silently opening as a well-trained maid started to enter the room.

Esdeath shot the maid a death-glare for daring to interrupt her thoughts. The poor maids confused and terror at the mere glance shot her way by the general showed she hadn't a clue what she'd done to upset Esdeath. She hurriedly placed down the bundle of clothes, dropping them on a small table by the door, bowing her head as she retreated out of the room, not once showing her back to Esdeath. The general smirked faintly at the maids terror, though one part of her mind was wondering what had brought on such anger within her over the maid doing their job, not that she particularly cared about the maid.

Eventually Tatsumi got out of the shower, though he'd taken longer than Esdeath would have liked. Something he no doubt noticed as he looked up to see Esdeath staring straight at him. She immediately noticed him flush, looking flustered as he started making his way to his old clothes. "No, not them. I'll not have my partner look like rabble." she stated, lifting her right arm to point at the bundle of clothes the maid had deposited. "I'll be in the dining room, dress quickly, have breakfast and then we'll be going to the throne room."

* * *

The entire throne room stilled as Esdeath entered, her menacing presence rolling over the huge chamber in a wave that stilled conversations in their tracks and drew the furtive, nervous glances of ministers. No one dared to say a word in objection to her as a smaller figure followed along behind her, though plenty of surprised stares were thrown towards Tatsumi's direction. Tatsumi had dressed in what the maid had left, now clad in a black shirt with a white jacket thrown over the top, a pair of white trousers and military-style boots. His feet dragging, a resigned sense to his movements. Esdeath paused mid-stride as she felt the presence that'd been so obediently following along behind her stop, casting an eye over the many ministers peering in the couple's direction, a simple glance that had them instantly turning to one another in hushed conversation.

Her head tilted back over one shoulder to glance back at her partner, seeing the bright red features of Tatsumi as he flushed at the stares and glances. Her bored expression broke out into a wide, pleased smile at the sight. She couldn't help herself when she saw him like that, he just looked so vulnerable, feeling an urge she turned on one heel and stepped up to Tatsumi, her right hand raising to his chin and lifting it. His abashed expression staring up towards her, a faintly pleading look to his eyes. It lit a fire within her, a fire that everyone within the room noted as people saw her eyes sadistically staring down needily towards Tatsumi. He wasn't given the chance to complain as she leaned down and once more sealed her lips against his. Though this wasn't like the earlier kiss, she filled this one with dominance, towering over his smaller form and putting on a show for the ministers. It was a statement to them. He is mine.

After a few tense moments she pulled back, Tatsumi's expression hadn't improved, if anything the intense public display had only made him more embarrassed. Cute, Esdeath reflected, letting her hands fall from Tatsumi as she turned around once more, walking over towards her position with the rest of the generals. Grinning from ear to ear, not only from having had the chance to establish herself over the younger male but also as she felt his presence following along behind her once more. Good, she said to herself.

The chamber itself was a fairly modest room when it came to size, buried in the centre of the palace it was nowhere near as large as the many ball and event rooms. A huge, arched set of golden double doors served as the tall entrance to the room, trailing from that entrance all the way up to a set of stairs was an exquisitely made deep crimson rug, trimmed with an elaborate criss-cross of gold cloth. Opposite the imposing doorway was the emperor's throne, sat metres above the floor itself, a set of marbled stairs radiated out from the throne in a semicircle. The left-hand side of the room was dominated by a huge, room-length oaken table, behind which sat at least ten ornate, high-backed chairs, plushly inset with crimson cushioning. Only three of the chairs were taken. The generals table, positioned so that it was to the emperor's right side, representing his strength. The other side of the room was far more packed, a triple-layered galley filled that side of the room, ministers from all shades of the government were packed into the poor wooden construct that looked set to collapse under the combined weight of the ministers.

As she seated herself into one of the generals chairs she took a moment to peruse the room, glancing down the table she was seated. Noting Budo was as usual sat at the centre of the table, to his left was positioned General Fenn. Esdeath's lips pursed, trying to remember what the achievements of that particular general was, nothing came to mind so she simply glanced away over to the seating gallery opposite. It was unusual to have so many ministers packed into the throne room she mused to herself. Looking over to the prime minister standing beside the emperor, she sighed at the sight of the huge, rotund man tucking into a haunch of meat. He's going to kill himself before long if he doesn't try to control his blood pressure, Esdeath mused.

What followed was, as far as Esdeath was concerned, nothing but a mind-meltingly boring hour of introductions, pleasantries and pomp. She understood why the insignificant needed these things, she knew that it made them feel big and important when they approached the court and listed off their titles and achievements, frankly she didn't care for it, to her the droll proceedings however were finally beginning to reach a point of interest. A small smile reached her lips and she felt an urge. Her hand extending out to her Tatsumi sat in the chair beside her, she placed a hand atop his head, gently ruffling his hair, simply enjoying the contact with a pleased smile.

"Garol Yano, Baron of the Northern Region, Your Majesty." came the clear call from the announcer. Through the doors came a dishevelled wreck of a man. Dragged along by an imperial guard, his feet dragging on the pristine red rug. Esdeath's fingers gently brushed through Tatsumi's hair as she watched the scene of the man being dragged before the court, once she realised who it was she just rolled her eyes and turned to look over towards Tatsumi, one eyebrow arching as she saw the impassioned, angry glare in his eyes. Her grip slowly tensing on Tatsumi's hair.

* * *

**Honest**

* * *

_They really did a number on him in the dungeons,_ Honest contemplated when he saw Yano being dragged into the room. He glanced over the ruined man, not an ounce of pity in his eyes.

While his clothes were tattered, fouled and stained with blood and other fluids everyone looking on could tell that they were once just as elegant as the rug the man was now thrown on to. The imperial guardsman grabbed the man's long, bedraggled hair and yanked harshly, bringing the man's eyes to look at the emperor.

"Ahem," started Prime Minister Honest, "Garol Yano, you are charged with treason against His Majesty, Emperor Makoto. How do you plead?" he questioned.

The crumpled heap at the foot of the steps drew in a shuddering breath, a fit of hoarse coughs following. Managing to get control of himself Garol, his head lifted for him by the guardsman gazed up at the emperor. Speaking with a quivering lip, "Your Majesty, you know I would never betray you. I- I've been framed. I refused one of Honest's bribes, I refused to let him raise the taxes on my region for the second time this ye-Ahh!" he yelped out in pain as the imperial guardsman delivered a swift kick to his side.

"Your Majesty, you must ignore these outrageous allegations against me. The words of a traitor trying to manipulate you, great Emperor." Honest stated, leaning down towards the child sat upon the throne as he spoke. "We have plenty of evidence that points to this man, this traitor, working with Night Raid." he spoke, sparing a glance towards Garol. The cruel grin crossing his features set the poor man to whimpering pathetically.

Garol started, even placing a hand down onto the first step as he leant forwards exclaiming; "That's not true Your Majesty! I would never work with Night -"

"Quiet dog!" came the response from the guard who held his hair, savagely yanking on it and pulling him away from the steps. "No one approaches the emperor without permission."

"He admitted his guilt while he was being interrogated." Honest slyly interjected.

"What do you think we should do with him Prime Minister?" came the emperor child's quiet voice.

"There's only one good punishment for a traitor Your Majesty, death." Honest simply said. Leaning back up from the Emperor he waited for the child to give the sentencing, reaching to the small table at his right. Plucking a haunch of venison he raised it to his lips, beginning to gnaw on it as he watched Garol break down into a pitiful fit of crying. _Good, he shouldn't have tried to stand in my way._ _This will be a good example for the rest of those rats in the gallery_, Honest thought as he chomped down on the haunch of meat, chewing away greedily.

Emperor Makoto nodded. "You're right, we can't let people like this corrupt the country." he said with a calm tone, glancing up towards Honest who only nodded in agreement.

"Excellent judgement Your Majesty." he mumbled, his mouth full.

"Baron Yano, I sentence you to death for the crime of treason against the Empire. This is to be carried out tomorrow in the grand arena." the emperor said it was a practised ease, this was obviously one of many times he'd sentenced someone to death.

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

I_ haven't been comfortable since I left her damn room_, Tatsumi thought to himself, silently fuming in the chair besides Esdeath, a_nd now she's just casually petting my hair like I'm a pet or something!_ He'd tried to argue with the general, he'd pleaded with her to remove the embarrassing collar as she'd made mention of her plans to take him to the throne room. _It hadn't worked_, he reflected bitterly, his right hand lifting to press against the cold metal of the buckle at the front of his neck. She'd just chuckled at him and told him 'when it was time'. While he didn't forget the shameful collar latched around his neck he did eventually drop his hand, turning instead to inspect the room, curious at the huge gathering that was packed into the gallery opposite. The one glance he'd spared at Budo had only made the huge man glared back at him. Tatsumi must've spent at least a good five minutes watching the emperor and the prime minister, he had no idea that the emperor was such a young child, to Tatsumi's eyes the emperor barely looked to be in his teen, if even that!

Not to mention the stares he'd gotten after her little display, the memory of the stares he'd seen out of the corner of his eyes, not to mention the snickers he'd heard from the ministers had his cheeks reddening once more. _And what's more, why did that kiss have to feel so good?_ He reflected, the unbidden thoughts and memories of that kiss, and the residual thoughts only doubled his guilt moments later when he recalled the poor man that'd been dragged into the hall.

The sight of it made his hands clench into fists. To see someone degraded, tortured, it set his blood afire with anger. Seeing the helpless ministers tattered clothes and bloodied appearance had brought back horrifying images of Sayo's destroyed, ruined body. Not to mention the sentencing, Tatsumi had to use every single piece of willpower he had to not stand up and shout out in shock as he'd heard the emperor so casually throw out an execution. _How could he just condemn a man's life to death like that_, Tatsumi had thought to himself. _How could the person who was supposed to uphold justice in the Empire have just so casually sentenced a man to death on suspicions of treachery?_ To Tatsumi what'd happened reviled him, there had been no court, no inquiry to see if the man was truly innocent. As far as he could see Prime Minister Honest had simply stated the man was guilty and so he was. Tatsumi could even swear that he heard some of the ministers in the gallery opposite talking of 'planted evidence'. The large group speaking in hushed tones to one another with each sentence the emperor or Honest spoke.

Tatsumi couldn't bear it, he turned his head to Esdeath, flushing as he noticed that she was just staring at him. How long had she been staring, he questioned himself. He leant over towards the general, speaking in a soft tone as he spoke; "Esdeath, how can you- ow." Frowning as her grip of his hair tightened to a painful point, her clenching fist pointedly turned his head to face the shell of a man being dragged away as she pushed him back over to his chair. Only then did her hand relent, going back to stroking through his hair. _Well I don't know what that was about_, he thought,_ but it definitely seemed unnecessary,_ bristling in his chair as he cast a glare at the woman from the corner of his eye. He folded his arms across his chest as he leant back in the plushy chair normally reserved for other generals.

His gaze drawn once more to the massive doors as they creaked open again. The announcer hurriedly declaring the latest visitor in a loud call; "Coren Toyne, Chief Administrator of the Northern Region." Tatsumi laid eyes on a tall, slender man walking into the room, he must have stood at least seven feet, towering over most within the room. His skin was as pale as Esdeaths, instantly marking him out as a northerner. Garbed in an elegant, snow-white robe that reached down to the floor, the hem fluttering with each step as the man approached the base of the steps. Toyne's right hand raising to press a fist against his chest as he knelt down before the emperor. "Your Majesty, you summoned me." he questioned in a light, gentle tone.

"Ah yes, Toyne. We have decided to appoint you Baron of the North." The prime minister stated. "I trust that you will do better than your predecessor?" Honest inquired. Tatsumi had to grit his teeth at the obviously planned display. Some small flecks of meat sat within the prime ministers grey beard.

"Of course Prime Minister, I will do my best to ensure that the Emperor's will is enacted." Toyne smoothly replied.

"Excellent, taxes will immediately be raised by five percent, you understand?" Honest said.

Tatsumi was surprised to see the emperor chime in, he'd never seen the boy actually ask a question of Honest that wasn't worrying if he was doing the right thing. "Prime Minister, why are we raising taxes again?"

Honest immediately turned to the emperor, smiling warmly as he leant down. "It is necessary Your Majesty, to fight against the revolutionary army" he craftily replied.

The emperor only nodded in response, looking down towards Toyne who dutifully bowed his head. "Your will is my command, Emperor."

Tatsumi tilted his head curiously as he saw the Prime Minister scowl at that last word, he didn't understand what'd made the rotund man angry, but clearly something had achieved that.

Toyne soon stood up, a bow cast in the direction of the emperor before he turned smartly and started to make his way towards the door. A flash of anger crossing his features now that he'd turned around, one that Tatsumi did not miss.

* * *

**Esdeath**

* * *

_That was about as boring as I had suspected it would be_, Esdeath thought. Letting out a pleased sigh now that proceedings had finally come to a close, the only interesting moment of the entire session had been the shell of a man being dragged in. Well, that and the fact that she was to keep Tatsumi close to her, his mere proximity having assuaged the usual anger such boredom brought about.

With both the emperor and the prime minister having left the many ministers opposite were arguing, Esdeath sparing them another small glance before she rose from her chair. "Tatsumi." she stated, about to turn and make for the door only to be blocked by the huge frame of the armoured Great General Budo.

"General Esdeath, would you care to explain why your latest toy is sat in one of the generals chairs?" Budo asked, his voice taut.

"He is not my toy, he is my partner." she replied matter of factly, fortunately having the patience to deal with the great generals insufferable ways.

"These are seats reserved for the generals of this great empire Esdeath, they are not for whatever latest pet you've pulled off of the streets during your campaigns."

"What is the matter Great General? Are you upset that I have managed to find love and you have not?" she taunted, she didn't really care for the man, but she did enjoy teasing and poking at him if only to alleviate her boredom.

Budo grunted in annoyance at her petulant question, answering curtly; "I do not wish to see him in one of these seats again Esdeath." Budo swiftly turned on one heel, marching towards the back of the room, towards the small door that led to the emperors private chambers.

Esdeath watched Budo leave with a bored expression, he always cut her off before she could really have any fun with the huge man. Shaking her head softly she glanced over at Tatsumi, her left hand soon raised. Curling a finger and beckoning him to follow as she started towards the large doorway, leaving the chamber. "Tatsumi, I'm sure you remember the way back to my chamber. You are to go back there and wait for me, I must attend to the Jaegers. I will be two hours. Do not stray and ensure that you are there for me." Heading left out of the door and down the hallway she adjusted her cap on the move, calling back to Tatsumi. "And do not even think of trying to run."

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

Tatsumi thought back on the last words Esdeath had called out to him as she'd left him. _Don't think of running, really? Like I have anywhere that I can even run to,_ Tatsumi bitterly reflected. He'd set off back down the path he'd thought she used, trying to retrace his steps through the winding palace, wandering up marble staircases. Past great tapestries, busts and elaborate paintings. It took an hour before he admitted to himself he was lost, and he'd only admitted it since he found himself standing on the edge of a large open area towards the top of the palace. It was a place he'd -never- seen before, he'd never seen such a large training area, and he'd never have believed there was such a thing in the upper levels of the palace if anyone had told him before he saw it.

He looked upon the stone slabbed yard, his eyes glancing around the edges as he saw that the corridor he was stood in fact followed the perimeter of the large yard. What would have been a wall cutting off the corridor and the yard was in fact multiple pillars, spaced apart so that people could observe or watch anyone training. He wasn't sure how long had passed but he was sure he wasn't near Esdeath's time limit, and besides it wouldn't hurt to get any training in - in fact he looked forward to the opportunity. _This will be the only normal thing I've done all day,_ he openly chuckled to himself.

There weren't any practice swords from what he could see to use, only quarterstaffs._ Not exactly my preferred weapon,_ Tatsumi thought with pursed lips. Opting to ignore them entirely as he walked over towards one of the wooden training dummies, noting that all of them looked battered and well used. The heads and chests of the dummies covered with a grain-filled sack. He let out a small sigh, dropping down into a stance and relaxing his body. Tatsumi's eyes darting open wide as he set to work on the dummy, fists a flurry as he mimicked blocks from an imaginary opponent while darting in to deliver powerful blows against the dummy. Setting into a rhythm.

* * *

Tatsumi lost track of the time, letting himself slip into his usual training rhythm of simply hammering away until he collapsed from exhaustion, his concentration suddenly breaking as he sensed something approaching. His calm features breaking out into panic as he realised he'd probably long overdue his stay in the large training yard. And now that he wasn't busy he focused himself on the presence approaching, a chill tingling down his spine as he felt a solid wall of violent intent rolling over the yard. Slowly turning to his right to see Esdeath standing at the far end of the large arena. The look she gave him made him shrink back slightly, gulping nervously. She didn't look angry, no as far as he was concerned it was far worse. A broad, sadistic grin on her face, her eyes icy cold as they bored into him glinting at the prospect of violence as she cooed; "So this is where you are Tatsumi, you chose to practice rather than wait for me."

Tatsumi took a step backwards, almost tripping over himself._ Crap,_ he panicked,_ you should have just returned to the damn room Tatsumi!_ Raising his hands towards Esdeath as her overwhelming presence filled the room, hell, he was sure the people the floor below could probably sense her murderous aura. "I didn't know how to get back to the room and- and I figured I'd like to train so."

Esdeath prowled a few steps towards Tatsumi, closing the gap between the two to twenty feet or so, plucking one of the wooden quarterstaffs of the stand as she did so. Continuing to speak in that sweet tone; "So you'd like to train Tatsumi? Why didn't you just ask me to spar with you. I'd love to spar with you."

Tatsumi snatched half of the quarterstaff she threw towards him out of the air, after he'd watched her effortlessly snap the thing in half like a twig. I don't think she's going to treat this like training, he thought to himself.

* * *

Authors Note: Wooooooo… Well that's chapter 4 done guys! We finally got to see some true Esdeath/Tatsumi interaction. I hope I was able to deliver on it! I was really nervous about writing Esdeath, I was afraid I wouldn't quite be able to get her right, not sure, I think I did alright! Hah.

Still trying to get the hang of this perspective thing. We also see the introduction of an OC who'll become more prevalent as this continues!

A massive thank you to anyone who reads, follows, faves or reviews! Sincerely thank you! I'll try to keep them coming.


	5. Revealing the Source

**Disclaimer: I do not own AgK.**

* * *

**Esdeath**

* * *

Esdeath stood in the centre of the yard, trying her best to stifle her wide grin as she could clearly see Tatsumi was unsure about their sparring match, trying to smother the urges that were overtaking her, demanding that she truly show him her strength. The thought of showing Tatsumi just how utterly outclassed he was sending her heart fluttering happily. Her animalistic instincts coming to the for as a need to show Tatsumi where the two of them stood bubbled up within her.

She took a few paces forward, noting with approval as Tatsumi dropped down into a defensive stance. She twirled the broken quarterstaff in her right hand, testing its weight and determining its reach before suddenly darting forward, not even moving at half of her full speed. Reminding herself that she was trying to test Tatsumi.

Wood clacked against wood, one half of a broken staff colliding with another, Esdeath broke out into a warm smile as she saw Tatsumi's now resolute eyes staring towards her, noting the sudden concentration the younger male was now putting into the match as she threw out the first attack. A wide sweep of the practice rod that Tatsumi effortlessly block. She didn't even move back to dodge Tatsumi's incoming attack as he aimed a thrust towards her midriff, Esdeath simply dragged her own weapon back, knocking Tatsumi's off course before driving her own into his ribs harshly.

Grinning widely as she heard him let out a pained grunt and saw him stumbling back from the blow. "Don't leave yourself open Tatsumi, your enemy will take advantage." she cooed out towards him, her voice still sweet.

Tatsumi didn't respond, he just grunted, much to Esdeath's approval. _At least he knows not to waste his energy, _she nodded. She continued to survey Tatsumi, her head tilted to one side slightly as she looked over his posture. Nodding at his lowered stance, the guarded way in which he held the weapon slightly outstretched, the grounded position of his feet. She was using the time waiting for him to attack to make mental notes of just how much she'd need to train him, and where she'd need to start.

Esdeath couldn't help herself, taunting Tatsumi; "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to spar Tatsumi?~"

After a few tense moments Tatsumi charged forwards, his weapon brought up higher, aiming for a chopping attack down towards Esdeath, something she easily dodged by simply stepping aside with lightning speed. The wooden rod whistling through the air where she had been stood, she couldn't help but bite her lower lip at the confused, annoyed look on Tatsumi's face. Not that she gave him long to recover as she spun on her right heel, her left leg extending to throw a vicious kick against Tatsumi's back. The force she'd put into the kick sending Tatsumi hurtling a good few metres through the air. Collapsing on his front a good distance away. "Tatsumi, what did I just say about leaving yourself open?" she questioned, her tone slightly mocking.

Esdeath patiently waited for him to get to his feet once more before darting out, her sword swinging high just as Tatsumi's had and aimed down towards his head. He swiftly raised his own up, using two hands on the wooden rod to block Esdeath's incoming attack. She smiled faintly, her left hand now powering from her hip, an uppercut aimed towards Tatsumi's midriff, which to her pleasure missed entirely. Tatsumi canting his staff to one side, letting Esdeath's slip off of his as he stepped to Esdeath's right side. Tatsumi's left fist coming around in a hook towards Esdeath's head. _Good reflexes,_ she thought, once more effortlessly dodging as she pulled her head back. Tatsumi's fist sailing by, catching his wrist she then turned and simply launched him over her shoulder.

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

_Fuck this, _Tatsumi fumed as her flew through the air, _I can see why people call her a monster now! _He was sure he'd had her with that punch, then she'd seemingly teleported backwards and he was suddenly flying through the air! _Who can even move that fast!?_ He screamed at himself, letting out a cry of pain as he slammed into a wooden practice dummy a moment later.

Laid over the now toppled dummy, wriggling on the spot as he rolled his shoulders lightly. _And she's not fucking around either, every time she hits me it feels like a boulders landing on me,_ he considered, trying to think of some way to mitigate the damage he'd no doubt take in the upcoming spar match. He heard her voice calling over from the centre of the yard; "Do you intend to stay there all day Tatsumi?"

_Why does she seem so __**happy**_ _about this, _another unbidden thought entered his mind. Exhaling heavily as he got to his feet, picking up his half of the quarterstaff as he did so. Soon standing he'd look over towards Esdeath, her look freezing him on the spot. A lascivious grin, a dangerous glint in her eye.

Steeling himself he charged forwards once more. _I'm not going to let her toss me around like a ragdoll_, he thought to himself as he ran straight at Esdeath. Rather than swiping or thrusting the rod at her however he instead dived lower. Falling onto his back and sliding forwards, chopping towards her legs.

Esdeath once again surprising him as she stepped over his attack, not throwing out any counter however he quickly jumped to his feet, turning to face her and letting his arm swing out as he did. Wood rebounding off wood as she, in the blink of an eye, raised her own staff to parry his.

Tatsumi barely managed to stop her next attack, a terrifyingly fast thrust towards his chest, stepping back and sweeping his weapon across his chest to deflect her.

And now a flurry began, each of them darting an attack to their opponent, the other blocking or dodging it only to snipe out a counter. Tatsumi could sense it, not the overwhelming aura of dominance radiating off of Esdeath, the fact that she wasn't putting her all into the fight, and that infuriated him.

"Do you think I'm a joke?!" he shouted towards Esdeath, his brow furrowed in anger as he simply let her counter hit him, the wooden baton hammering into his side as Tatsumi secured his own with two hands and swung it in a vicious arc towards Esdeath's left side. He hadn't wanted to hurt her initially, but seeing that she was just toying with him angered him. Launching an attack that would surely break bone.

If it ever connected. Esdeath's baton vertical as she slashes it to the side, harmlessly knocking Tatsumi's baton aside, sending it spinning away across the yard, stepping within his guard. Tatsumi stared up at the general towering over him as her hand raised, taking a grasp of his chin as she only smirked before speaking; "I know you can do better Tatsumi, so **show** me your strength."

Suddenly shoved back he stumbled, almost tripping over his own feet before he righted himself. Tatsumi leaning down, plucking his baton up off of the ground. Hefting it before he charges once more.

Their 'sparring match' had gone on for an additional two hours. Tatsumi had endured, for two gruelling hours he'd desperately attempted to go toe to toe with the general. He'd tried sneaking past her guard, he'd tried feigning and combinations. Nothing had really worked to break past her, he'd managed to get close at one point. An hour and a half of him being effortlessly thrown and kicked around the yard, being taunted and teased had eventually brought out an inner rage in him. He'd savagely thrown himself at Esdeath, desperately throwing powerful attacks at her with a speed Tatsumi had been shocked at, and yet still she'd avoided all of them but the last.

Instead, the wooden baton had been stopped by a sudden block of ice the size of a shield appearing out of thin out above her shoulder, his weapon just bouncing off it harmlessly. _She's a monster,_ Tatsumi had thought right before she'd ended it. A single, frankly cruel, roundhouse kick snapping against his chest had sent him hurtling across the floor, somewhere during that tumble he'd fallen unconscious.

* * *

**Esdeath**

* * *

Esdeath beamed a broad, happy smile as she carried an unconscious Tatsumi through the palace towards her quarters, her young partner thrown over her left shoulder. She was overjoyed at Tatsumi's efforts, of course he hadn't been able to land a hit on her, but he had consistently kept getting back up and trying. He had shown enormous stamina and potential with his adaptive combat style. _You're exactly what I was looking for, _Esdeath mused. Her heels clacking against the tiled floor, ignoring the confused looks of the maids and attendants.

The spar had also had the bonus advantage of taking the edge off of her bloodlust, the urge that she'd felt rising ever since the start of that damn waste of time in the courtroom.

While the fight with Tatsumi had alleviated some of her baser emotions it had awoken her lust, the sight of his defiant, angered face rushing towards her as he swung at her having sent little flutters through her heart. She squeezed down gently on his back, the action eliciting a groan from the senseless Tatsumi. She smirked faintly. _I may not understand this 'love',_ she thought, _but it is enjoyable._

Soon enough they reached her chambers, Esdeath carefully laying Tatsumi down onto her bed. She took a few moments to remove most of his clothing, leaving him in only the black trousers he'd acquired early in the day.

* * *

**Tatsumi**

* * *

Tatsumi let out a groan as he awoke in Esdeath's bed. His entire body felt sore, he felt as if someone had used him as a punching bag. Stretching his arms out before him, a move he instantly regretting as pain seared up along them, reminding him of the beating he'd taken the day prior. _I don't believe her when she says she held back,_ he grumbled to himself. He slowly moved to sit up on the bed, his legs swinging out to the side of it, wincing in pain as the sunlight beaming through the paned windows struck him directly. One arm raised with a hiss of pain from the intense aching, shadowing his eyes as he glanced down.

Tatsumi sucked in a small breath as he looked over his body. Naked from the waist up he could see dozens of bruises and contusions covering his body from the many hits Esdeath had landed during their 'sparring' match yesterday. Gritting his teeth he pressed one hand down into the soft cover, pushing himself up onto his feet with another groan. Tatsumi pulled in a shuddering breath, one that sent pain flaring across his battered, athletic chest.

He started making his way towards the shower, being stopped midway as the door to the room suddenly slammed open. Slowly turning his head towards Esdeath who stood in the door.

"I thought I sensed you moving." she said.

Tatsumi nodded faintly, starting to speak; "Yeah I thought I'd get a showe-."

"No, you will lay back down in the bed." Esdeath responded, cutting him off mid sentence. Tatsumi bristled slightly at the order but he didn't protest as she swiftly made her way over the room and, to his surprise, effortlessly plucked him off of the ground. Esdeath easily pulling Tatsumi off of the ground, one hand supporting his back, the other his legs. Hauled over to the bed it wouldn't have done him any good to protest anyway so he just let her lay him back down onto the bed. "I won't have you damaging yourself out of pride. You will stay here for a few days and recover, do you understand, Tatsumi?"

"You do realise you're the one that put me in this situation right?" Tatsumi questioned, his brow furrowed into a frown at her words.

"And I won't apologise for it, you did want to spar after all.~ On the bright side, you made me proud - you have as much potential as I thought you did." Esdeath smiled warmly down towards Tatsumi, the sight of her caring for him bringing a small flush of red to his cheeks, and though he couldn't place it, he felt slightly uneasy about her smile.

"Well, I guess I can stay here for a short while. Resting wouldn't hurt." he reasoned. Letting himself lay back in the bed, resting his sore body. _When she's looking down at me like, she hardly seems like the beast earlier,_ he thought, sparing a glance towards Esdeath as she seated herself down beside him on the bed. "Esdeath, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, any time Tatsumi." she responded.

Tatsumi leant up slightly on his elbow, a furtive glance cast up at Esdeath. "You keep calling me your partner to people, and you may love me I don't know, but I… I don't even know you, I certainly don't love you."

"You don't have to worry Tatsumi, Bol's has told me to be patient, and so I will be. Eventually you'll return my affection." Esdeath simply replied. "Now rest, you'll need your strength for your training."

_Bol's,_ _who's that?_ Tatsumi asked to himself as he laid back once more.

Tatsumi rolled his neck as he stood in the training yard that Esdeath had previously beaten him in, he'd found to his shock that it was actually only the floor above Esdeath's room. The surprising find was both gratifying and also incredibly annoying to him. _One flight of stairs. I went up __**one**_ _flight of stairs and got my ass handed to me for it,_ he mused. Stretching out his arms as he finished off his warm off stretches. He'd spent the past hour doing some light training, it had been five days since Esdeath had forced him to stay in her bed and in the meantime she'd had meals brought to him, a masseuse and had ensured that she didn't grip too hard when sleeping, he'd grimaced the first night as he realised she had no intention of staying her hand when it came to spooning him.

The thought alone had him sighing, bringing a knuckle to his forehead, after the fourth day she'd let him start moving around again and he'd immediately set to, painfully, doing some light training.

"You managed to actually keep to the time table this time, good job Tatsumi." Esdeath's voice called out across the yard, causing him to turn on the spot. His eyes widening in surprise at the entourage following her along, Tatsumi's eyebrows shooting up curiously. They certainly looked to be an extremely odd bunch, not to mention the huge hunk of muscle with the cloth mask. He looked like he belonged in the lower reaches of the dungeons, not Esdeath's side!

"Well you did say one hour." he replied, the troop stopping a few metres from him. Esdeath continuing onwards as she stepped up to Tatsumi and then continued. Positioning herself behind him. He immediately flushed in embarrassment as her arms wrapped around his neck from behind, her hands lacing together at his front, pulling Tatsumi back up against her tall form.

Esdeath spoke with a clear tone; "Jaegers, this is Tatsumi. He is not a part of the imperial army, and as he is my partner you are to treat him with respect. Anyone who does not will feel my wrath, do you understand?" Tatsumi felt a chill running down his spine at the last few words, he could see from the scared expression on the blue-haired one that Esdeath's wrath was clearly not something he wanted. _Is everyone scared of her,_ he question

"Tatsumi, these are the Jaegers, my own special unit. I'll introduce them to you." she said, giving him another small squeeze. Tatsumi looked to the person at the end of the line, slightly shocked to see what he initially thought to be a child. The young man had a shockingly small build, a shock of shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes, though what struck Tatsumi most was the cold, slitted eyes staring back at him. To Tatsumi, Nyau's suddenly warm smile seemed forced and fake. "We'll start with Nyau, he's been my subordinate for longer than the others after all."

Nyau raised his hand, throwing Tatsumi a cutesy wave. His cat-like appearance no doubt helping in disarming many people. Tatsumi noticed the small horns atop Nyau's head, not to mention the spaded devil-like tail. _Okay, so he's definitely __**not**_ _normal,_ reflected Tatsumi. "Heya! So you're Esdeath's newest pet." Nyau exclaimed.

"Not a pet," Tatsumi swiftly responded, deciding there and then he didn't like the Jaeger.

Esdeath's right hand reached up, gently cupping Tatsumi's chin and directing his eyes to the next Jaeger. "To Nyau's right is Run. He's the latest addition to this little group." Run took a step forward, one hand raising to his chest as he gave Tatsumi a little bow. From what Tatsumi could see Run seemed like an ordinary person. With average height and the same shoulder-length blonde hair as Nyau.

"A pleasure to meet you Tatsumi, I saw your fight in the arena last week. It was an excellent bout." Run said in a calm, polite voice. Tatsumi nodded towards him in gratitude at the praise. Sure he dressed a little oddly in a flowing white robe, belted to his frame with a large leather cummerbund.

Tatsumi's head was then guided to the next one, his eyes settled upon the frighteningly large man, whose naked chest displayed intense musculature. "This is Bols." Esdeath stated.

Tatsumi gulped, _this guy must be strong_, he thought to himself. Only to recoil slightly in shock as the huge man raised both fists to his own chin and leaned down slightly towards Tatsumi. "N- Nice to meet you Tatsumi!" the large man stammered out in a shy tone.

_Huh,_ was all Tatsumi could think as he stared at Bols. The stare only causing the large man to lean back and try and hide behind the other Jaegers, a futile effort given his well-built frame and tall stature. _This guy doesn't act at all how he looks, _said Tatsumi. "Good to meet you Bols." he hesitantly offered, somewhat afraid he'd scare the large man just by talking to him.

Kurome stood staring at Tatsumi. _She looks similar to one of the posters in the capital,_ he considered. Tatsumi cast his eyes over her again, she didn't look to be that strong to him, though her casual stance indicating a certain confidence. At the sight of Tatsumi peering at her Kurome's right hand tucked the cloth bag of sweets she'd been holding against her side. Her left hand dropping to the sheathed katana at her side, her thumb pressing the blade free an inch threateningly. "You can't have any." her soft voice surprising Tatsumi. He pursed his lips, thinking; _This is one weird bunch of people._

Before Esdeath could introduce the last one he stepped forward, the blue-haired young man offering his hand towards Tatsumi who reached out to grasp it. "Good to meet you Tatsumi! I'm Wave, I'm sure you recognise me from the fight too, I was the announcer." Wave said, a warm smile on his face. He pumped Tatsumi's hand a few times before dropping it. His hand raising instead to give the young man a thumbs up. "Glad to see you're doing alright, I trust the Generals not giving you too much trouble!" Wave chuckled out.

Tatsumi blinked in surprise as all of a sudden Wave's happy features changed into a panicked look. The other young man backing off quickly to his side of the line, an admonished look on his face. Tatsumi wasn't sure what had caused it, though he had a slight suspicion Esdeath was probably staring at the Jaeger.

With the introductions done Esdeath lifted her head to the Jaegers. "Stylish and Seryu are on a mission, so you'll meet them at a later date Tatsumi. And now that you're all introduced, you'll have the same duties and patrols today as you did yesterday, with one exception; Run. You are to take Tatsumi with you on your walk today." she ordered, her tone formal.

Run bowed his head in acceptance of the order. "As you wish, General Esdeath." The other Jaegers began to filter away, wandered towards whatever duties or patrols they were assigned to. Run even turning to walk away, though at a slow pace to wait for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was about to try and follow the man when he felt Esdeath tug on him once more, head head lowering down till it was beside his. Hot air washing over one ear as Esdeath spoke. "And you Tatsumi, are to return to my chambers after the patrol. I don't want to find you've disobeyed me again, understand?"

He swiftly nodded in response, straining slightly to pull himself free from Esdeath, an act that only caused her to bite down on Tatsumi's ear lobe. Tatsumi continuing to struggle, gritting his teeth at Esdeath's public display. After a moment's struggle he was allowed to slip away. He could feel her stare boring into his back as he caught up to Run and continued on at a brisk pace, until he was around the corner. Tatsumi glanced back at Run, exhaling sharply, his cheeks still red. "So what's the plan?"

After following Run out of the palace, the two walked mostly in silence they eventually stepped out onto the large plaza that sat before the main palace gate. Run taking off in a northern direction as he stepped one of the main streets.

Tatsumi glanced at the robed man as he walked, noting the nods that Run gave passersby and the warm smile he threw at children. Both of Run's hands before his chest, each one hidden within the other arms sleeve. "So, Run, you work under Esdeath right?" Tatsumi broke the silence.

"Indeed, initially I was hesitant to be her subordinate though she has been very fair." Run replied.

Tatsumi considered the reply for a few moments, falling into step alongside Run as they walked down the main street. "Why were you hesitant?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the rumours about the 'Empire's Strongest General', no? How she enjoys torture, how she enjoyed breaking the prince of the northern frontier lands?"

"Well of course, I had heard tales about her, but wouldn't you be happy to work under someone so strong? So you can learn?" Tatsumi queried.

"It's not her strength that worried me, it was her apparent propensity for violence. Though, as I said, she's been nothing but fair."

"What do you mean her violence? I know she can get a little carried away in the spar, and she seemed to be a complete monster, but otherwise she seems nice." Tatsumi stated.

"Of course she does to you Tatsumi, she loves you, I doubt she'd ever intentionally harm you. At least she appears to be deeply in love with you at least." Run responded.

"She's said that before but…" Tatsumi sighed before he continued on, his tone resigned, "What if I don't love her back, doesn't that matter at all?"

"I imagine it doesn't to the General."

With that said the two of them continued to walk in silence. Run glancing around, watching the streets as they patrolled. Tatsumi within his own mind, focused inward as he considered his situation with a slowly sinking heart. _-thoughts about esdeath, situation, max, sayo, village-_

Suddenly Run stopped, Tatsumi only noticing a few metres on when he no longer felt the other man's presence beside him, stopping he turned to see Run staring into a shop through the window. Tatsumi followed his gaze, spotting two imperial police guards within the shop, seemingly locked in discussion with the owner of the shop who appeared to be protesting against something. Run turned and headed towards the shop, Tatsumi following a moment later as he glanced around. _When did we reach the mercantile district_s, he thought to himself as they entered the shop.

"No! I have already paid you this week, you can't expect me to pay again just because you need drinking money!-" the shop owner exclaimed, quietening himself as he saw Run and Tatsumi entering the shop, lowering his hands to the counter and brushing it idly. The two imperial police officers turning to see Run staring at them.

"Eh, shops closed. What do you want? Can't you see that we're busy in a conversation here." the first officer said.

The second officer took a step towards Run; "Aye, we're just trying to help this guy keep his shop open, asking him if he's had any trouble lately"

"Are these two harassing you?" Run asked the shop owner, pointedly ignoring the two officers. Entirely uncaring of their protests.

The shop owner responded with a shake of his head, his voice however was timid and shaky itself; "No- Not at all."

Run gave a glance to each imperial police officer, each one given a hard stare. Tatsumi hardly understood what was even going on between them all, though he could sense the tension, he just stood to one side his arms folded over his chest.

"Very well, you two may leave this to us, we shall talk to the proprietor."

"Who do you think you are telling us to leave? You do understand we're Imperial Police right?" the guards exclaimed.

"If you don't wish to leave, perhaps I should report your insubordination to General Esdeath?" Run countered.

Tatsumi glanced at the two men, seeing them instantly blanch at the mere mention of the general had him feeling somewhat conflicted. _She seems so nice,_ he thought, _why is everyone utterly terrified of her? _Tatsumi glanced over at Run, noting how the man simply stood there waiting for the guards, who eventually relented, unwilling to risk the fact that it could've been a bluff. The two of them walking out with bitter glances shot over their shoulders and a slam of the store door.

"You idiot, all you've done is make it harder for me the next time around. Now I'll have to pay them more!" the shop owner blurted out in anger. "I could barely pay them this time and now you made it worse!"

Tatsumi glanced down towards the ground, he hadn't even said anything and he felt slightly admonished by the store clerk. He saw Run step up to the counter out of the corner of his eye, the man placing upon it a small pouch of gold. "My apologies." Run muttered before turning to leave, his right hand patting Tatsumi on the shoulder to indicate they should leave.

Back out in the street Tatsumi turned to Run. "What exactly was that back there? Why did you argue with the Imperial Police?"

"Because of what they were doing Tatsumi, my job isn't just to stop citizens from committing criminal acts, but also those in positions of power who think they're above the law. Those two back there were extorting money from the shop owner, I imagine they do it from every shop on the main street."

"What do you mean? Didn't they say they were just asking if he'd seen any trouble?" Tatsumi queried.

Run gave a small smile at that; "You definitely come from the country. It's very simple, they ask the owner for gold and if he provides it they'll leave, if he doesn't they'll start to make things bad for him. They'll smash his windows, beat his patrons, destroy his good, and then they'll go back and ask for more gold than before."

"Surely they can't do that, people wouldn't let them do that."

"Of course they do, who is going to stand up against the Imperial Police? It is easier to simply pay them."

"What about the ministers, the emperor? Surely they wouldn't let such a thing continue if they knew it existed."

"Tatsumi, everyone in the empire knows how corrupt this capital is, surely you were warned before you came no?"

Tatsumi's thoughts fell back to that time he'd been on the road, of the many merchants who'd warned him of the capital, of how it was a nest of vipers. Though he hadn't actually believed them, _should I have just stayed in the village,_ he thought to himself.

"The ministers, generals, police, populace. They all know it occurs, the emperor perhaps doesn't I am unsure of that. But why would they stop it when the capitals corruption allows them to get richer and sate their otherwise insatiable greed?" Run continued in a calm voice, though one glance at his face revealed to Tatsumi that the other man was filled with angry, his eyes stormy.

"How can an empire, that is as corrupt as you say it is, continue to exist?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Because no one tries to change it, because no one tries to counter it. The revolutionary army is a result of the corruption, but what they don't understand is that they only cause more bloodshed and pain. They do not lessen the symptoms of corruption, they simply cause more as the people are crushed under heavier taxes, food shortages as the army needs it and perhaps; eventually we may even see conscription if things continue to escalate." Run calmly stated, by now back to his usual refined self as the two walked down the street.

Tatsumi considered the response, it seemed logical. "Don't you think the revolutionary army is fighting back because it's the only way they see to kill the corruption?"

"Perhaps, but they aren't considering the ordinary folk. What is needed is not war, it is peace; stability. Though I fear that even if we should have that, the Prime Minister will not so easily vacate his throne."

Tatsumi turned to look at Run once more as they walked, confusion across his face as he spoke; "The Prime Minister?"

Run nodded solemnly; "Mhm, although I doubt you've seen it, you may have heard how he has almost the entire court in his pocket. He is the root cause of this corruption in my eyes, he sits by in the palace gorging himself on the finest of foods and wines, hiding the world from the emperor while saying all is well. I truly believe he may be one of the root causes of this sickness in this city, and in the empire." he let out a heavy sigh, turning to Tatsumi; "For now let us continue with our work. Esdeath wouldn't want you back late." he chuckled.

* * *

**Esdeath**

* * *

Esdeath sat in one of the plush chairs that surrounded the large oval table in the war chambers. Her feet extending out beneath the table, leaned back against the chair she was sitting in, essentially lounging. She was one of only three generals actually in attendance, the two absentees busy with other work. She glanced at General Fenn, not for the first time since walking in. _He looks weak,_ she thought, his left arm hung slack at his side, no doubt from some sort of shoulder injury, and the man looked to be at least in his fifties with greying hair and a scraggly beard. The thing she hated most about him was his beady eyes, a set of brown orbs that glanced around fearfully.

So far there had only been talks about supply columns, promotions and awards; so in essence nothing that she even slightly cared about. Her thoughts turned to Tatsumi, a sudden smile crossing her features. _Fate has delivered him to me, to think there was someone with such talent in the capital, he will be thoroughly enjoyable to train,_ she mused, _perhaps he'll become strong enough to challenge even me._ She was soon torn out of her thoughts however, Budo hands pressing onto the table as he addressed Esdeath and Fenn.

"The revolutionary army, the western reaches and Night Raid. We must address these issues." Budo suddenly said with a stern voice. He was not a man to relax Esdeath knew, Budo had a reputation as a straight-laced man. Incorruptible, rigid and a mighty warrior. He wasn't Great General for no reason after all, though the one time they had sparred Esdeath had beaten him. The only reason she didn't go after the title was that it would mean unnecessarily more work for herself.

"And what is it about those three things you need to talk about?" Esdeath replied.

"The revolutionary army has decided to come out of their hidden encampments in the southern region and has marched north. While they haven't moved towards the capital, nor have they really advanced within the heartland they have taken control of two border forts that watch over an important trading route to the southern region. They do not appear to be trying to take advantage of this but we cannot allow this; the rebels must not be shown any mercy." Budo proclaimed. His words stirred Esdeath, though not out of any sense of oratory prowess or desire to do good.

No; she was pleased with them since it meant that she could move south and destroy the revolutionary army, a chance to crush yet another force beneath her boot heel and let her own army run rampant. The thought brought a sadistic grin to her face. One that Fenn and Budo must have seen, Fenn glancing off to one corner, Budo not even trying to hide his look of disgust as he spoke once more.

"However, we shall not be sending you General Esdeath. We shall be sending Fenn in your stead."

Esdeath let out a loud hum, her right hand raising up as she propped her cheek on it. Staring across the table towards Fenn. The man immediately beginning to wilt and sweat under her gaze. She glanced him up and down, thoroughly unimpressed. "And why would you send him instead of me?" she queried.

Budo right hand curled into a fist on the table. "I have heard of what you did in the northern frontier and I will -not- allow you to do such things once more. Defeating their army in one move was admirably, but burying four-hundred thousand people alive is a heinous act unbefitting a general of the empire."

"Why do you care, you never knew them Budo." she responded with a bemused tone.

"We don't even know how many civilians you killed in their capital Esdeath, I will not have a monster like you decimating our southern border." Budo stared over towards Esdeath, his jaw taut.

Esdeath gestured over towards Fenn. "And you think that this man can deliver you victory? He looks like he's about to surrender and he hasn't even left the table." she taunted.

Fenn finally sparked into life at the taunt, raising his eyes to Esdeath. She watched him raise a fist and half rise out of his chair. "How da-" he began to say. Throwing a confident smirk at the man she noted with amusement as he stopped and slowly lowered himself back into his chair.

"See?" Esdeath simply stated, her arms raising onto the table before her as she leant forwards slightly. Hands knitted together. "He'd likely spend a year besieging each fort only to return citing supply issues."

"ESDEATH!" Budo voice reverberated around the room, his fist slamming down onto the table. "You are a general in the imperial army, you will act accordingly! General Fenn has earned his position and you will treat him with respect!"

"I respect those who show strength Budo, you know that, not those beneath me."

"Perhaps that explains how you treated Prince Seika. Yes Esdeath, the entire empire knows about that episode, you didn't quell anything there, you just made the people in the northern frontier embittered and angry."

"Oh, did you not like me executing the man who dared raised a hand to us?" Esdeath asked with a raised eyebrow, she was enjoying toying with Budo.

"Chaining a man and torturing him until he was licking your boot is not executing him General Esdeath, it is humiliating and belittling him." an exasperated Budo shot back.

"I simply showed him his place on this earth, beneath the boot of the strong." Esdeath responded.

The Great General sighed, Esdeath smirking as she knew he wasn't going to continue arguing with her. "We will not talk about this any more.

"Very well, send Fenn. Though I will mock you relentlessly if he comes back to this capital empty handed." Esdeath dismissively stated, leaning back in her chair once more. _More time to train my Tatsumi_, she thought to herself, _though it would've been nice to see him after a real battle._

"I thank you for your support." Fenn acidly hissed from across the table, though he didn't dare meet the woman's gaze. _Pathetic,_ she mused, _he'd probably break within an hour in the torture chambers._

"Now that is settled, continuing on. The western region. We've heard reports of Night Raid activity within that area, apparently they attempted an assassination on the baron." Budo reported.

"He survived?" Fenn asked, awestruck at the idea someone could survive an attack by Night Raid.

"Indeed, he was cut by the One-Cut-Killer apparently but survived, his guards amputated his leg on the spot and one of them dragged him off through an escape passage. Though he reports that his entire garrison is dead, bar the one guard who helped him."

"Clever guard." Esdeath quipped, looking thoroughly bored with the report. "And why does this matter to us at all?"

"The stability of the region is always important Esdeath. But being attacked by Night Raid. Are you not supposed to be tracking them down. You **are** hunting Night Raid are you not Esdeath?" Budo accusingly questioned.

"Of course, the Jaegers respond to every reported sighting, patrol the streets actively and as you know full well one of them has already clashed with Night Raid before." Esdeath responded cooly.

"I see, I was afraid you were perhaps being distracted by the newest pet you seem to have acquired." Budo openly taunted. Fenn's face blanched at the taunt, the poor man sinking into his chair and seemingly trying to make himself as small as possible. _Clever man,_ Esdeath mused as she turned to stare at Budo, fixing him with a cold glare as she slowly stood up. The entire rooms temperature dropping instantly, she smirked with open satisfaction as she saw even Budo's usually infallible expression crumble for just a moment, his teeth gritting as Esdeath's violent intent rolled over him.

Esdeath suddenly sighed, flashing Fenn a glance that had the man wishing he could hide behind his chair. "Good luck dealing with the rebels **General** Fenn. I eagerly await your triumphant return." she said derisively as she turned, walking towards the door. "This meeting is over Budo, there's nothing more to discuss."

_I hope Tatsumi's done as instructed, I'd hate to have to punish him again, _she said to herself as she left the war room, starting to make her way to her own chambers. _We wouldn't want to delay his training after all._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Heya guys, well, that was much harder to write than I thought it would be. xD Dialogue really is a pain to write! Hopefully this chapter is good. :p It's sort of an interim chapter and forunately I believe the last one I'll need to write to set up the main plot point of this fanfic, thank god. xD

As always; reviews, faves and follows are all really appreciated! Thank you for reading. :3

(next chapter when Ciri? A couple of days or so. _)


	6. Update

**Update:** So hey guys, I am aware I haven't posted anything new in a week, whereas before I was posting every other day. Don't worry, I do intend to continue the story, the next chapter should be out next week. Just got hit by some RL stuff and have had some problems with my hands, so typings been a little... Not enjoyable.

That aside, I've plotted out the whole story and we should be looking at a juicy 12-13 chapters.~ :D

That's it, sorry, I just felt I owed something of an update given I was posting so frequently beforehand! xD


	7. Update II

p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"strongUpdate: /strongAhem, I feel awful to be doing a second update without even posting a chapter between them... But I felt like I should say something as I've been PM'd quite a bit./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"First off, thank you so very much for all of the messages of support, and the queries, you've sent my way. It's really nice to know that people have enjoyed the scribbles that I've done. Really, thank you. 3/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Now, I guess I should explain myself a little. It's been what, eight months? Seven? I've had this story sat in my notebook pile, and on my desktop, the entire time so no I haven't forgotten about it! You should know that first, and that yes I do intend to continue it, I have random sections of random chapters just dotted through notepads where inspiration hit me./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"However, I haven't been updating it since I haven't had the time to actually sit down and just invest time into it. Life's been a little bit crazy. I lost my job through redundancy, had to move back to my parent's place, and then I've been looking for a new job, and now Corona-Chan is running riot (though thankfully it seems to be toning down!). Between all that I got a medical issue I got recently diagnosed with. Anyway; safe to say it's been a little bit crazy so I apologise for not having the time to update with new chapters or info! D:/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"However, I'm back (ish) now, and I intend to release another chapter, hopefully within the week! 3 Thank you again. 3/p 


End file.
